Amar sin mentiras
by xtinamc
Summary: Capi 3!¿que pasaria cuando un chico piensa que su vida es perfecta y con solo una declaracion cambia de forma de pensar?¿que tiene de especial esa declaracion?muchas parejas, sexo y amor!
1. El principio del comienzo

**Ana**¡Hola! Aquí va nuestro primer capítulo de Amar sin Mentiras... la verdad es que estoy un poco nerviosa porque no se si la gente lo leerá o no... yo espero que si, porque Cris y yo lo estamos haciendo con mucha ilusión. No sabemos cuándo podremos poner el siguiente capitulo, ya que cuando Cris y yo nos vemos es en la autoescuela y como comprenderéis no es plan de ponernos a escribir el capítulo cuando lo que tenemos que hacer son tests. De todas formas prometemos hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

El capitulo 28 del THIS LOVE está en proceso, así que no os preocupéis. Ya se que parece que lo hemos abandonado, pero el problema ha sido que tenemos muchas ideas y poco tiempo para desarrollarlas. De todas formas os adelanto que va a ser un capitulo muy expectante y que va a ser una de las tramas más importantes de la historia, por eso tenemos que hacerla bien.

Bueno un saludo a todos... ¡ espero que os guste! Y ¡ dejad review!

**Cris** Hola! no me lo puedo creer por fin el primer capitulo...de unas pequeñas ideas que empezaron a surgir un dia de calor, llenas de aceite (no pregunteis el porq)y hechas un asco esta aqui...que bonito jejeje, Bueno muchas gacias Ana, gracias por todo, por lo que me mimas y lo que te preocupas por mi jejeej en serio espero que esta idea no se quede aki si no que lo continuemos porque tengo muxas ganas de verlo escrito jejeje que malas somos...nuestros personajes son unos desgraciados. Y como tambien se que a Ana le hace ilu se lo dedicamos a los gays que sabemos que muchos por algunas circunstancias de su vida lo estan pasando mal, y que poco a poco tienen unos derechos y son libres para elegir. Bueno sin mas que deciros leer please! Gracias por el apoyo. Mañana publicare la secuela "La ultima oportunidad" espero que lo leais besos!

**Capítulo 1**

**El principio del comienzo**

Ron estaba mirando su desayuno sin perder detalle de cómo movía la cuchara sin parar, estaba asustado como si estuviera haciendo algo mal que ni siquiera había empezado, como si estuviera esperando algo que nunca fuera a ocurrir, si…estaba triste sus ojos claros no expresaban la felicidad de antes, tenía escondido algo que le ardía en el pecho.

Miró a la pareja que tenía delante, Harry y Ginny habían empezado a salir ese mismo verano, eran felices, las muestras de cariño que no dejaban de darse así lo demostraban. Él, como siempre no puso ningún impedimento, sabía que su hermana sería feliz…demasiado feliz…Harry era el chico que toda chica soñaría, atento y cariñoso.

Ginny recogía el plato de Harry mientras éste leía el Profeta bastante concentrado en la noticia de la portada, Ron quiso hablarle pero no salió ningún sonido de sus labios, los apretó fuerte y terminó de tomarse todo el zumo. Un golpe seco sonó en la ventana haciendo que los tres chicos mirasen rápido por el cristal.

.-Es Pig, -dijo tranquilamente Ron cogiendo a la lechuza con la mano y cerrando después la ventana.

.-¿Trae la carta de Hermione? Dijo Harry acercándose y cogiendo a Ginny por la cintura.

Ron cogió el sobre que estaba cuidadosamente atado en la pata y lo abrió leyendo despacio ante la atenta mirada de la pareja. Por lo menos Hermione la haría un poco de compañía, desde que Ginny salía con su mejor amigo se encontraba solo y aburrido.

Ron leyó en alto algunas líneas de la carta y se levantó guardándose el papel en el bolsillo mientras Harry ayudaba a Ginny a limpiar lo platos sucios entre risas y caricias. El pelirrojo abrió despacio la puerta del baño y se apoyó en la pared mirándose en el espejo. Volvió a coger la carta con cuidado y siguió leyendo nervioso.

" Yo también quiero hablar contigo, últimamente te noto más ausente y tu correo ha sido muy escaso este verano. No te preocupes por nada, siempre me tendrás pase lo que pase."

P.D Llegaré pasado mañana.

"Pase lo que pase" estuvo varios segundos repitiéndose esa frase en su cabeza, no estaba muy seguro de que Hermione cumpliera su promesa pero se sintió muy aliviado de que estuviera dentro de poco junto a ellos.

OooOooOooOooO

Hermione se miraba en el reflejo del cristal, volvía a pasarse la mano por el pelo y se volvía a pintar los labios con un poco de brillo. Era la primera vez que se sentía nerviosa, no sabía exactamente lo que podía cambiar ese momento pero necesitaba sentirse segura de sí misma. Sabía que a partir de esos días nada sería igual que antes, aunque lo que esperaba es que nada fuera igual que antes si no que fuera algo más…. poder saber que había algo más…

Aún recordaba ese beso en la mejilla del pelirrojo de ojos claros, ese momento pasó por su cabeza muchas veces esas semanas, aún recordaba esa voz cerca de su oído "pronto nos veremos" y como ella quiso que el reloj se parase para siempre. No solo quería ver a Ron, sino a Harry y a Ginny, se había sentido muy feliz de que por fin estuviesen juntos, Ginny lo había pasado demasiado mal y ambos necesitaban un poco de felicidad en sus vidas.

.-Hermione

La chica volvió a la realidad pasándose de nuevo la mano por el pelo.

.-Hola…. - Miró a los gemelos de arriba abajo, estaban más altos y mucho más elegantes de como los dejó en la estación a principio de verano cuando fueron a recoger a sus hermanos. – No sabía que me ibais a recoger vosotros.

.-Vamos hacia casa y nos lo pidió nuestra madre.

.- Gracias. - Dijo la chica con una sonrisa menos alegre de lo que hubiese preferido.

.-Dame yo cogeré tu baúl - dijo Fred ayudando a la chica, - ¿Qué tal tu verano?

.-Muy bien -. Dijo saliendo de la estación – he estado con mis padres en Italia, en Roma y Florencia.

.-¿y te ha gustado? - Preguntó George

.-Si, es precioso. Todo allí es precioso. ¿Y vuestras vacaciones?

.-Como siempre…. ya sabes…

La vuelta a la casa fue silenciosa, Hermione notó a los gemelos mas distanciados de lo normal, le costó poder hablar con ellos y no comentaron casi nada de la tienda algo muy inusual para ellos. Parecían más inmersos en sus pensamientos de lo normal, pero no pudo saber a que se debía ese cambio tan repentino. Respiró hondo y prefirió que la distancia entre la estación y la madriguera fuera mas lejana que en la realidad, sentía miedo. La primera vez que sentía miedo al verlo, pero en el fondo estaba emocionada e impaciente…. Sabía que todo iba a salir bien.

El viaje no fue tan largo como Hermione pensaba y cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontraba ante la puerta. Respiró hondo queriendo parecer tranquila, pero en realidad no lo estaba. Ginny la vio por la ventana y salió corriendo en su busca.

.- ¡Hermione! – La abrazó efusivamente y comprobó que su amiga había cambiado mucho durante el verano.

.- ¡ Ginny, estás guapisima! – Dijo Hermione correspondiéndole el abrazo.

.- Gracias, tengo mucho que contarte- dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa

Harry se acercó a las chicas despacio y abrazó también a Hermione.

.- ¡Hermi! Me alegro de verte

La chica se separó del moreno e hizo la pregunta que estaba deseando hacer desde que llegó.

.- Harry…¿ y Ron?- dijo mirando si estaba el chico dentro.

.- Ha tenido que salir, vendrá a la hora de cenar

.- qué pena…- Ginny sonrió al ver la cara de desilusión de su amiga- tenía muchas ganas de verle, me hizo mucha ilusión recibir su invitación.

.- Entremos

Los chicos guiaron a Hermione hacia el dormitorio, donde se encontraba la señora Weasley.

.- Hermione, que alegría que hayas venido- dijo dándole un beso.

.- Gracias señora Weasley. Estaba deseando veros a todos- dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

.- Coloca tu ropa. Creo que tenéis mucho de que hablar. Espero que Ron llegue pronto. Bueno, os dejo solos chicos voy a pedirle a los gemelos que me ayuden con la cena. - dijo marchándose del cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

Ginny se sentó encima de las piernas de Harry mientras que Hermione deshacía el equipaje ante la atenta mirada de los chicos que se miraban con complicidad.

.- ¿ donde ha ido Ron? – dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

.- Ha tenido que ir al Ministerio. Volverá con mi padre a la hora de cenar, pero así podremos hablar contigo a solas.

.- ¿ Qué pasa? – preguntó Hermione extrañada

.- Notamos a Ron muy extraño- dijo Harry

.- ¿Extraño?- dijo la chica sentándose enfrente de la pareja

.- Si- dijo Ginny asintiendo con la cabeza- está muy ausente, apenas habla con nosotros y se va de casa sin decirnos nada.

.-¿ Pero…¿ Y no sabéis por qué? – dijo un poco preocupada.

.- Es que desde que hemos empezado a salir, Ron se comporta de este modo.

.- ¿ Y vosotros por qué creéis que está así?

.- …Pensamos que Ron se siente solo y tu…

.- ¿ Yo qué? – dijo la chica nerviosa, insistiendo en que Harry contestase- ¡decídmelo ya y no me pongáis mas nerviosa!

.- Pensamos que tú eres la causa

.- ¿ Qué queréis decir? – Dijo la chica levantándose y caminando un poco por la habitación.

.- Tranquilízate Hermi- dijo Ginny suspirando- creemos que le gustas a mi hermano y por esa razón últimamente te echa mucho de menos y quiso que vinieras.

Hermione se paró en seco y miró a los chicos de arriba abajo, para luego sentarse tapando su cara con las manos.

.- Uff…. Ojalá fuera cierto…. No puedo ocultar mis sentimientos hacia él durante más tiempo, pero creo que Ron jamás se va a declarar.

.- Harry y yo pensamos que está enamorado de ti porque sino no encontramos explicación a su comportamiento.

.- Si- dijo Harry mirando a su amiga- solo necesita un empujón. Yo hablaré con él y ya veras como todo saldrá muy bien. Bueno, os dejo solas chicas- dijo dándole un beso rápido en los labios a su novia que correspondió con cariño- me voy a volar un rato antes de cenar.

.- Hasta luego- dijo Hermione despidiéndose con la mano.

Hermione miró pillinamente a su amiga con una gran sonrisa mientras colgaba los pantalones.

.- ¿ Qué miras? – dijo la pelirroja

.- Se te ve muy feliz junto a Harry

.- Lo soy, Harry es genial

Hermione sonrió y abrazó a su amiga entre risas.

Ginny ayudó a que su amiga se instalase rápidamente. Antes de bajar al comedor continuaron hablando sobre el verano y sobre sus respectivas familias.

.-Oye, y tus hermanos están muy extraños ¿verdad?

.- Si, bueno están peleados- contestó Ginny con semblante triste.

.-¿ Los gemelos?- volvió a preguntar Hermione incrédula

.- Si…

.- ¿ Y eso¿ Ha pasado algo en la tienda? – Insistió de nuevo Hermione.

.- No, que va. Todo va bien. Están muy contentos.

.- ¿ Entonces? – dijo Herm extrañada

.-Una chica. Para ellos la única chica del mundo. La más guapa, inteligente, simpática…- dijo Ginny contando con los dedos- Tiene una tienda al lado de la de suya. Una tienda de ropa, por cierto, fantástica¡tenemos que ir!.Se pasan todo el día allí, han cambiado cuatro veces su vestuario…. Además de las continuas peleas. -

.- Les vi raros, pero nunca imaginé que fuera por eso - Dijo Hermione sin creérselo.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió cerrándose fuertemente, las chicas escucharon a la señora Weasley hablando con su marido.

.-Ha llegado Ron - dijo Ginny mirando a su amiga mientras se levantaba deprisa para que la siguiese.

.-Espera, espera - dijo Hermione mirándose en el espejo mientras se arreglaba el pelo.

Ginny se rió suspirando, como si ella nunca hubiese hecho lo mismo.

.-Si estas guapisima - dijo su amiga cogiéndole de la mano para que se diera prisa mientras Hermione insistía en peinarse el pelo. La chica siguió a Ginny nerviosa, como si no hubiera visto a Ron desde hace años, no podía explicar lo que sentía eran varias sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo a la vez.

Se paró al final de las escaleras viendo como Ron se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina y charlaba con Harry sobre lo que había tenido que hacer en el Ministerio y la causa de su retraso. Ron levantó la vista y vio a su amiga.

Hermione le sonrió y se acercó despacio como si en la sala solo estuviesen ellos dos, como si los demás hubieran desaparecido. Ron también le sonrió pero no supo muy bien como comportarse, y Hermione se quedó parada delante de la mesa sin atreverse a acercarse más, el corazón le latía fuerte y no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra, sólo pudo posar sus manos sobre la dura madera de la mesa.

.- ¿No piensas saludar a tu invitada Ronald? . Hermione volvió a la realidad y separó su mirada de los ojos claros del pelirrojo mirando nerviosa a todos lados intentando que nadie se diera cuenta de su estado.

.- Oh…si claro mamá - Ron se levantó y se acercó a la chica la cual lo miró quedándose en el mismo sitio en el que estaba. –Me alegro que hayas venido Hermione - dijo dándole dos besos.

Hermione le correspondió el saludo y se sentó mirando su plato vacío un poco cohibida y avergonzada. Sabia que la estaban mirando Harry y Ginny con una sonrisa de complicidad.

.- Está todo muy bueno señora Weasly - dijo Hermione muy educada probando el filete que estaba en su plato con un poco de puré de patatas.

.-Gracias - dijo complacida echándole un poco más de puré a Ron. – ¿Estáis nerviosos chicos por el nuevo curso?

.- Un poco - dijo Harry tomando un poco de agua

.- La verdad es que este nuevo curso parece muy duro - dijo Ron triste

.- Es que siempre lo dejas para el final…siempre estas agobiado…- dijo Hermione picándole

. -Uff…¿ya empezamos? - Todos rieron ante los comentarios de los chicos, sabían que no iban a tardar en discutir ni un minuto más. - ¿Qué pasa? - Dijo el pelirrojo extrañado de la risa de todos.

.- Nada, nada - dijo Harry casi atragantándose riéndose junto a los demás.

La cena fue muy divertida y amena, Hermione poco a poco fue sintiéndose mas segura y agusto junto a Ron y delante de todos. La verdad es que se sentía feliz.

Hermione abrió un poco la puerta de la habitación de Ron

.- Eh…lo siento lo siento - dijo cerrándola rápidamente y tapándose la cara con las manos. Ron estaba sin camiseta poniéndose el pijama.

.- Eh, no pasa nada - dijo saliendo ya con el pijama puesto.

Hermione le sonrió tímida.

.- Pensaba que estarías durmiendo - dijo invitándola a entrar.

.- No, aún no tengo sueño¿y Harry? - Dijo la chica dándose cuenta de que no estaba.

.- Se ha ido a dar una vuelta con Ginny - dijo apretando los labios y tumbándose en la cama.

.- Mejor así podemos…- dijo ella sentándose en los pies de la cama.

.- ¿Podemos qué? - Dijo el pelirrojo sentándose despues y mirándola fijamente

.- Hablar…. ¿En qué pensabas? - Dijo mirándole y sentándose un poco más lejos nerviosa.

.- ¿Yo? - Dijo el chico tocándose el pelo.- en nada…. - Dijo riendo después.

Hermione negó con la cabeza

.- Bueno solo quería saber si tenias algo pensado para el cumpleaños de Harry….

.- Ahh…si, si - dijo tumbándose de nuevo en la cama. – Le han preparado una fiesta sorpresa. El no sabe nada

.- ¿Si? Parece divertido - dijo Hermione ilusionada…- pero…aún no he podido comprarle nada…- dijo preocupada.

.- ¿Quieres que vayamos mañana?

.- ¿Vayamos? - Dijo ella sin atrever a pensar que Ron quería acompañarla.

.- Si…tú y yo vamos…si quieres

.- Si, si - dijo rápidamente con una leve sonrisa. -parece feliz verdad? - Dijo de repente Hermione sin mirar a Ron.

.- ¿feliz? - Dijo Ron sin comprender la frase muy bien.

.-Si. Harry. Desde que está con tu hermana.

.- No me había parado a pensarlo - dijo el chico mirando el techo y sin saber que decir más.

.- Hacen una bonita pareja - dijo Hermione suspirando y feliz por sus amigos

.- Supongo…- dijo Ron cerrando los ojos

.- ¿Te pasa algo? - Preguntó viendo que al chico no le apetecía hablar.

.- Nada…solo tengo sueño - Dijo excusándose.

Hermione se levantó y se puso bien el jersey acercándose al chico.

.- Si es solo eso, te dejaré dormir - dijo agachando su cabeza hasta quedar a la altura de él – buenas noches, hasta …mañana - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla cerca de la comisura. Hermione cerró los ojos y se fue rápido sin querer mirar la cara del pelirrojo.

OooOooOooOooO

.- ¿Qué te parece este libro? - Dijo Hermione cogiendo un volumen de 2000 hojas sobre el mundo mágico.

.- ¿Ese libro¿Quieres matarle de aburrimiento? - Dijo Ron levantando las cejas y cogiendo el libro que tenia su amiga para dejarlo en el mismo sitio.

.-¬¬…. A mi me gustaba sabes?

.- supongo…- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo - pero recuerda que es un regalo para él…no para ti.

.- A ver listo…. ¿Qué le has comprado tú? - Dijo la chica acercándose a él.

.- El mejor libro que han sacado este año. Técnicas de Quidditch, explicadas por el mejor jugador de la selección británica, Dekan.

.- Si…bla, bla, bla…. Pero yo quiero comprarle algo útil…pero el problema es que no se el qué - Dijo la chica pensativa. - ¿Qué te parece una jaula para Hedwig? La suya está muy estropeada no crees? - Dijo contenta de haber encontrado un regalo que ella veía útil y además que le pudiera gustar a su amigo.

.- Puf…. Espero que Harry te acompañe para comprar mi regalo.

.- ¬¬…….

.- Vamos no te enfades - dijo el chico cogiéndola por el brazo. Hermione se paró en seco por el contacto con su mano. - Tienes que comprarle algo que le divierta…. Además la jaula ya se la ha comprado mi madre. Hermione puso una cara de disgusto y Ron la soltó. - ¿Por qué no vamos a la tienda de mis hermanos?

.- Si no queda mas remedio… - Dijo siguiendo al pelirrojo.

La tienda de los gemelos, llamada 'Sortilegios Weasley', estaba llena de chicos y chicas buscando algún buen producto donde dejar su dinero.

.- ¡Ron, Hermione¿Qué hacéis aquí tan solitos?

.- Corta el rollo Fred - dijo Ron entrando en la tienda y mirando a su hermano. - Solo venimos a por un regalo para Harry. Algo divertido -especificó él.

.- Pero que sea original y útil - dijo rápidamente Hermione.

.- ¿Algo divertido¡Habéis venido a la tienda adecuada!

.- Pero no olvides que sea útil…. - Volvió a repetir la chica.

.- ¿Y George? - Preguntó el pelirrojo buscando a su otro hermano mayor.

.- ¿George? - Dijo Fred mirando por la tienda. - No sé… - Fred miró por la ventana y vio como George hablaba con una chica y la cogía por la cintura mientras le enseñaba una caja de color rosa. - Ameli, llama a mi hermano por favor. Dile que sea un poco más serio en su trabajo…que la tienda es de los dos. La ayudante de los chicos cerró el libro de contabilidad y se quitó las gafas suspirando mientras iba por décima vez a buscar a uno de los gemelos fuera por orden del otro.

.- ¿Qué pasa? - Dijo George enfadado. - Ah…. Hola chicos…no os he visto llegar…

.- ¿Cómo los vas a ver? Estás demasiado ocupado ….

.- Fred no creas que puedes ordenarme como a cualquier empleado, la mitad de la tienda es mía….

Fred dio un golpe fuerte en el mostrador y Hermione se acercó a los chicos.

.- ¿Podéis dejar de discutir? - Dijo señalando a los clientes de la tienda que miraban todo asombrados.

.-Si…lo siento - dijo Fred un poco mas tranquilo. – George los chicos vienen para un regalo para Harry. George cambió el semblante e intentó olvidar las diferencias con su hermano.

.- Habéis tenido suerte - dijo sacando una caja que estaba debajo del mostrador. - ¡ Hoy nos ha llegado algo fantástico!

.- ¿Si¿El que? - Dijeron los dos chicos acercándose impacientes.

.- El…¡Kit x!

. -¬¬…. ¿Qué?

.- No suena demasiado…no sé …- dijo Hermione pensativa

.- Para jóvenes y mayores - dijo George abriéndolo.

.- Contiene, condones típicos muggles pero especializados para magos donde una vez puestos puedes crear cualquier fantasía erótica - dijo Fred mostrándolos. - y con sabor a fresa - dijo guiñándole el ojo a Hermione que se puso más colorada que un tomate.

.- Pociones estimulantes y afrodisiacas - siguió George.- ropa interior comestible…

.-Y no por último y menos útil….- una varita que dejará a tu pareja desnuda al instante para aquellos que no pueden esperar.

Hermione quiso que se le tragase la tierra mientras Ron intentaba tocar el Kit y Fred le dio una palmada en la mano para que no se acercase.

.- ¿Pero esto qué es una tienda de bromas o un sex shop? - Dijo Hermione indignada

.- Baja la voz…lo hacemos por Harry tiene que estar preparado…. - dijo Fred abriendo otro Kit igual.

.- ¿Pero acaso tus hermanos no lo saben? - Le preguntó a Ron

.- ¿El qué tenemos que saber? - Dijo George saliendo de detrás del mostrador.

.- Bueno… - dijo Ron tocándose el pelo

.- ¡HABLAR! - Dijeron los dos gemelos a la vez

.- Es que…. no sabí a cómo explicárselo – dijo el pelirrojo

.- ¡HABLAR!

.- Está saliendo con Ginny - dijo el chico cerrando los ojos rápidamente y apartándose un poco.

.- ¡que? - Dijeron los dos gemelos mirándose.

.- Hermione¿¡y pretendías regalarle esto a Harry? - Dijo Fred cerrándolo rápidamente y guardándolo.

.- Eres una salida - dijo George cruzando los brazos

.- Eh! Eh!...que habéis sido vosotros - dijo la chica excusándose.

.- Deberías comprarle un cinturón de castidad - dijo Fred buscando algo parecido que tuviera en la tienda

.- ¬¬…. Están todos locos… - dijo la chica bajito. - Mira lo tengo decidido. Le compraré una funda para la escoba la suya está rota ¡y no quiero más ideas por parte de nadie!

OooOooOooO

Harry se sentía un poco triste ante el hecho de que nadie se acordó de su cumpleaños. Se preguntaba cuánto debería importarle a Ginny para que ni siquiera ella le hubiera felicitado. Se prometió a sí mismo no amargarse por eso, y cuando acabó de vestirse se dirigió al comedor donde los chicos le estaban esperando.

Su semblante serio cambió cuando llegó a la habitación. Todo estaba oscuro, cosa que extrañó a Harry y se acercó al interruptor. Apretó y todo se iluminó. Harry los vio, a Ginny, a Ron y Hermione, a los gemelos, al señor y a la señora Weasley, a miembros pertenecientes a la orden del fénix... pero sobretodo se alegró de ver allí a Sirius y Remus, porque los había extrañado demasiado ese verano.

.- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! - gritaron todos a la vez haciendo que Harry se ruborizara.

Se acercó a Ginny y le abrazó, y así hizo con cada una de las personas que se encontraban en el comedor.

.- ¡Felicidades Harry! - gritaron George y Fred a la vez muy animados. Junto a ellos había una chica, Lucy, la culpable de que los hermanos estuvieran peleados desde que la conocieron. Harry le dio un beso a la chica y se acercó a Sirius.

.- ¡ Felicidades! – Exclamó Sirius sonriente mientras lo abrazaba.

.- Gracias - dijo Harry devolviéndole el abrazo.- ¿ Cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no sabía nada de ti y me tenías preocupado.

.- No te preocupes, todo está bien – dijo Sirius tranquilamente

.- ¿ Y qué tal con Remus? – Harry hizo esa pregunta sabiendo que las cosas entre ellos no iban bien, lo sabía desde hacia tiempo, quizás desde que los conoció, pero no sabía el motivo porque ninguno de los dos quiso contárselo. Al hacer la pregunta comprobó cómo el estado de ánimo de Sirius cambió.

.- Bueno... como siempre - dijo Sirius con voz triste.

.- Espero que algún día me cuentes por qué os peleasteis.

.- Algún día te lo contaré, pero ahora disfruta de tu fiesta - contestó Sirius empujándolo suavemente para que continuara saludando a los demás invitados.

Harry se acercó a Remus y se dio cuenta que venia acompañado.

.- Hola

.- Hola Harry ¿qué tal¡Feliz cumpleaños!

.- Gracias - dijo abrazando también al merodeador y mirando a su acompañante.

.- Eh - Remus se percató de que Harry la estaba mirando - ¿ Te acuerdas de Tonks? Pertenece a la orden del fénix. Espero que no te importe que la haya traído conmigo.

.- No, no, claro que no - se giró para mirar mejor a la chica - encantado de volver a verla.

. - Igualmente - dijo Tonks sonrojándose.

Después de saludar uno por uno a sus invitados, empezó la fiesta. La música sonaba y todo el mundo se acercó al centro para bailar. Harry y Ginny se abrazaron mientras bailaban y se besaban sin importarles que alguien les viera.

Sin embargo, existía una persona que no podía soportar más que ellos dos estuvieran juntos y decidió salir de la fiesta antes de hacer una locura. Nadie se percató de ello, y la fiesta continuó sin ningún inconveniente.

Hermione estaba un poco triste por lo que había pasado con Ron y se acercó a la mesa dónde se encontraba el ponche. Se sirvió en el vaso y se dirigió a la pista para bailar. Entre el barullo de gente que se encontraba en la habitación notó cómo alguien le agarraba del brazo. Se giró y vio que era Ron quien estaba a su lado. El chico se le acercó para besarle. Hermione correspondió al beso sin pensárselo, quería aprovechar el momento. Al principio no entendía el cambio de Ron, pero luego se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos.

Sirius se encontraba sentado al final del comedor mirando fijamente a Remus y Tonks. Ellos estaban agarrados bailando lentamente y como Remus era más alto que ella, Tonks aprovechó para darle besitos por el cuello. Remus no dijo nada, simplemente cerró los ojos y dejó que ella hiciera lo que quisiera.

Desabrochó varios botones de su camisa, permitiéndose ver un poco más del cuerpo de su acompañante. Se acercó aún más a él, rozando su cuerpo contra el suyo, y se apoyó en su hombro. Se dio cuenta de que Sirius los estaba mirando, y en vez de incomodarle la situación, aprovechó ese momento para elevarse y besar a Remus.

----------------------------FLASH- BACK-------------------------------------------------

Los dos amantes se encontraban desnudos en la cama, recién despertados tras una intensa noche de amor y pasión. Sirius besó su cabello, acarició su mejilla y le dijo, una vez más, cuánto deseaba sus caricias, sus abrazos, ansiaba volver a estar con su amante una vez más, para toda la vida.

--------------------------FIN FLASH-BACK-----------------------------------------------

Se levantó mareado y tropezándose con una mesa tiró la copa que anteriormente él mismo había colocado allí. Algunos invitados se giraron al oír el ruido de los cristales al caer al suelo. Tonks y Remus también se percataron de lo que estaba pasando y dejaron de besarse. Sirius los miró con tristeza, sus ojos enrojecidos luchaban para que ninguno de ellos dos les viera llorar. Cogió su abrigo y se marchó. Abrió la puerta de la calle y en el porche se sentó. Ya no tenía que fingir más, y sus lágrimas ya se dejaban ver en su rostro.

-------------------------FLASH- BACK----------------------------------------------------

.- Lo nuestro no funciona, es mejor que lo dejemos

.- Pero yo te quiero... – dijo Sirius una vez más para intentar que su pareja no se marchara.

.- Yo ya no se si siento lo mismo - contestó su amante seriamente - adiós.

Sirius no tuvo fuerzas para seguirle, continuó mirando cómo se marchaba, deseando que se girara y que le diera una nueva oportunidad. Pero eso nunca pasó.

-----------------------FIN FLASH-BACK--------------------------------------------------

Ningún acontecimiento estropearía la fiesta sorpresa de Harry, así que todo continuó como si nada hubiera pasado. Harry y Ginny continuaban besándose y bailando, al igual que el resto de los invitados.

Hermione comprobó con sorpresa que Ron era muy tierno y apasionado al acariciarla y eso hizo que sonriera mientras que el chico le acariciaba la espalda. Se encontraban abrazados, y ella se acercó más a él para sentir su respiración. El chico tenia dificultades al respirar y Hermione se convenció de que era fruto de la excitación que ambos sentían en ese momento, puesto que los dos acariciaban con cuidado algunas partes del cuerpo de su acompañante, aunque se controlaban puesto que todo el mundo podía verlos.

Hermione cogió de la mano a Ron y lo llevó al dormitorio. Por el camino el chico la apoyó contra la pared y con una mano le desabrochó la camisa. Con la otra acariciaba su mejilla mientras la miraba fijamente. Hermione sonreía imaginando lo que ocurriría después. El chico quitó la camisa de la chica lentamente, mientras miraba con lujuria los hombros desnudos de su chica. Acarició los senos de Hermione por encima del sujetador y se acercó, para besarla una vez más. Después de besarse apasionadamente, los chicos se dirigieron al dormitorio de Ron, para liberar la pasión que ambos sentían en ese momento. Ron se tumbó en la cama permitiendo a Hermione ponerse encima y controlar la situación. Los dos se encontraban muy nerviosos, así que cerraron los ojos para poder dejarse llevar sin miedo y sin vergüenza. Ron se quitó la camiseta mientras que Hermione desabrochaba su sujetador y lo tiraba al suelo. Se acercó más al chico, permitiendo a Ron lamer uno de sus pezones. La chica gimió ante el contacto de la lengua húmeda del chico en su cuerpo. Mientras que Ron le proporcionaba placer ella intentaba bajar los calzoncillos al chico para devolverle lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

Sin embargo, cuando consiguió bajarlos y rozar el miembro del chico Ron abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Miró asustado a la chica que se encontraba desnuda encima suya y a duras penas se levantó. Hermione abrió los ojos para averiguar lo que estaba pasando, ya que no comprendía por que el chico había parado justo cuando ella iba a empezar.

.- Hermione... será mejor que te vayas... - dijo el chico mirando al suelo, mientras se vestía.

.- ¿Cómo¿Estás de broma? – Dijo Hermione incrédula por el cambio de actitud que había tomado el asunto.

.- Lo digo en serio, ya es tarde y será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir – insistió Ron con voz suave, intentando que su amiga no se enfadara.

.- ¿ Me estás rechazando? - preguntó de nuevo la chica

.- No es eso de verdad... pero... - Ron se acercó a Hermione para explicarle lo que ocurría realmente, pero cuando la miró a los ojos y vio que estaba llorando fue incapaz de soltar palabra alguna.

.- No hace falta que digas nada - replicó Hermione mientras salía corriendo de la habitación llorando y tapándose con su camisa.

.- Pero me gusta otra persona - susurró Ron mientras veía como la puerta se cerraba de un portazo - Espero que me perdone algún día...

Sirius se secó las lagrimas y se levantó. Se giró para mirar por última vez la ventana que estaba detrás suya. Allí pudo ver que la fiesta continuaba, y que cierta pareja parecía muy feliz junta. Se puso la chaqueta y se marchó. Se dirigió a un local conocido como "Shanghai", pero antes de entrar comprobó cuanto dinero llevaba en la cartera. " 1000 libras, perfecto" pensó mientras encendía un pitillo. Se acercó al guardia y le enseñó su identificación.

. - Bienvenido de nuevo señor Black

. - Gracias Steven

.- Puede pasar, las chicas le están esperando.

.- No lo dudo – dijo riéndose a carcajadas mientras entraba al local.

Miró hacia todos lados buscando a Nancy, su chica favorita. Siempre iba a buscarla cuando tenía problemas, no sabía como, pero tenía la facultad de hacerle creer que las cosas eran más fáciles de lo que aparentaban. La encontró al final de la barra, ella le saludó con un efusivo beso y directamente subieron a su habitación.

Remus se había marchado pronto de la fiesta excusando que no se encontraba bien. En cierto modo no había mentido, ya que se sentía un poco mal consigo mismo por lo que había pasado con Tonks. El nunca quiso darle ilusiones a la chica, pero no pudo negarse cuando ella le pidió ir con él a la fiesta. No sabía por qué, pero desde el principio tuvo la intuición de que no era buena idea. Iba caminando por la calle cuando se percató de que se encontraba enfrente de la casa de Sirius. Dudó unos minutos sobre si debía subir o no. Al final se convenció de que no pasaría nada. Le saludaría, le comentaría algunos detalles del trabajo y luego se marcharía. Así sin mas, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones de nada, o eso intentaba creer mientras llamaba al timbre. Esperó unos segundos pero nadie abrió. Se sentía inquieto, preguntándose donde estaría su amigo a esas horas de la noche, así que se sentó en las escaleras dispuesto a esperarlo.

Después de unas intensas horas de pasión con su chica, Sirius se marchó hacia su casa. Estaba tan cansado y borracho que no se percató de que llevaba la camisa desabrochada. De todas formas no esperaba ver a nadie tan tarde. El pelo lo llevaba desarreglado, cosa inusual en él y primer detalle del que se percató Remus cuando lo vio aparecer por la esquina. Se levantó y le hizo señas con la mano para que Sirius le viera.

.- Hola – dijo Remus intentando no asediarle con preguntas.

.- ¿ Qué haces aquí tan tarde? – preguntó Sirius seriamente

.- Quería hablar contigo pero veo q no es un buen momento - dijo el chico mirando como en el pecho descubierto de Sirius había restos de carmín.

.- Exacto, no es un buen momento. Será mejor que te vayas - dijo mirándole fijamente y con semblante serio - además, seguro que alguien te estará esperando.

.- Tienes razón- contestó Remus dándose la vuelta - no tenía que haber venido, lo siento. Nos vemos.

.- Adiós - dijo Sirius viendo como su amigo se marchaba. Se giró dispuesto a colocar la llave en la cerradura. Dudó unos segundos y salió corriendo tras él.

.- ¡ Remus espera! - gritó Sirius desde la otra acera para que su amigo lo esperara.

.- ¿ Qué ocurre¿ Estás bien? – preguntó Remus extrañado

.- Tengo que preguntártelo o me volveré loco. Por favor se sincero conmigo.

. - ¿Qué quieres saber?

. - ¿ Estás saliendo con ella?

.- Sirius, no quiero ofenderte, pero no creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia

. - ¡ Te equivocas!

.- Todo el mundo tiene derecho a rehacer su vida, incluso nosotros.

. - -¿ Qué significa eso?

.- Interprétalo como quieras, ahora tengo que irme.

OooOooOooO

Ron estaba tumbado en la cama sin el pijama puesto, no sabía lo que le había pasado por la cabeza para liarse con Hermione…. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo y ahora su mejor amiga estaba llorando por su culpa. Se tocó el pelo nervioso mientras resoplaba mirando la luna desde su ventana. No sabía lo que hacer, no podía hacer que las cosas cambiasen tan rápido, era imposible.

Harry abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y la cerró apoyándose en ella mientras Ron se levantaba deprisa al verlo y empezaba a ponerse el pijama delante de su amigo.

.- ¿Se puede saber lo que ha pasado con Hermione?

Ron tragó saliva y no pudo mirarle a la cara. Harry se acercó y se sentó delante de él mientras Ron seguía sin mirarle

.- Está llorando¿ lo sabes? - Dijo intentando que Ron le explicase algo que parecía que no estaba dispuesto a hacer.

.- Lo se - dijo metiéndose en la cama de nuevo

.- ¿Lo sabes? - Dijo Harry levantando las cejas sin entender nada. - Ron…la estabas besando y…según ella ….

.- ¡Por dios! - Dijo Ron enfadado. - ¿ha ido contando lo que estabamos haciendo? - Dijo nervioso

Harry se calló y respiró hondo

.- Soy tu mejor amigo, sólo dame una explicación para que pueda entenderlo

.- Yo no quería - dijo dándose la vuelta para que Harry no pudiera ver su estado de emoción

.- ¿Tu no querías? - Dijo creyéndoselo aún menos

.- Harry…lo siento en serio, no debí besarla…no se lo que me pasó…no sé lo que se me pasó por la cabeza…pero no debió pasar nunca.

.- ¿Pero…? Yo…bueno nosotros pensábamos que te gustaba…

Ron se dio la vuelta y miró la imagen de incomprensión de su amigo.

.- Harry…. - Ron respiró sabía que debía decírselo, por lo menos debía decírselo para no jugar con los sentimientos de Hermione. - Me gusta otra persona, no me gusta Hermione, satisfecho?- El corazón empezó a latirle fuertemente, le daba miedo tener que explicarlo, sobre todo, porque no estaba preparado.

.- ¿Otra persona?

Antes de que Harry siguiese hablando con Ron, haciéndole un examen exhaustivo, le cortó.

.- Harry, solo te pido que si confías en mi no me preguntes nada mas por favor. Te lo explicaré en su momento pero ahora no lo es. - Harry lo miró y sabía que Ron estaba hablando en serio

.- Antes espera, déjame que te diga una cosa, si no estas enamorado de ella déjale las cosas claras. Ella no se merece sufrir, no se merece sufrir por nadie. - Ron afirmó con la cabeza y vio como su amigo se levantó y salió de la habitación

Ron se tumbó de nuevo intentando olvidar esa maldita noche sin poder conseguirlo ni un segundo.

OooOooOooOooO

Las semanas pasaban deprisa y las clases estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Los chicos tenían que comprar sus nuevos libros para el curso escolar además de otros cosas no menos importantes. La relación de Ron y Hermione seguía demasiado tensa, la chica no tenia ganas de hablar del tema, le costaba estar en la misma habitación que el, respirar su mismo aire…. Y sobre todo le dolía no ser correspondida, que esos besos no significasen nada para él, solo un divertimento.

Hermione estaba mirando el escaparate inmersa en sus pensamientos.

.- Hermione ¿me escuchas? - Dijo Ginny dándole en el hombro

.- Lo siento - dijo la chica negando con la cabeza - ¿Qué me habías dicho?

.- Que si necesitas tinta, es que voy a comprarla. He quedado con Harry y Ron en la tienda.

.- No, no que va. Tengo suficiente. Voy a entrar para comprar mis libros. - Dijo abriendo la puerta y haciendo sonar las campanitas que estaban colgadas.

Hermione dio una vuelta por la librería y pasó la mano por las portadas lisas y brillantes de una estantería. Cogió uno y lo ojeó por encima cerrándolo despacio. Suspiró recordando los besos de Ron dulces y tiernos, no podía dejar de olvidar esa noche…¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? Ella lo amaba, y ahora lo sabía lo quería con todo su alma, ese año iba a ser demasiado duro para ella viéndolo todos los días, aunque intentara esquivarlo sabia que lo iba a ver, sobre todo por Harry.

El sonido de las campanas de la puerta la volvió a la realidad. Miró la puerta e hizo un sonido de disgusto.

.- Mira quien tenemos aquí…- dijo un rubio entre risas. - Pensaba que comprabas los libros como el pobretón…- dijo riendo fuertemente .- en los contenedores de basura.

Hermione lo miró con odio y se dirigió hacia el mostrador dándole la lista al vendedor.

.- No estoy para tus bromas Malfoy…. - La chica lo volvió a mirar y se dio cuenta que estaba más cambiado, más alto y fuerte. Vestía más informal que de costumbre y tenía un aire más provocador que de costumbre.

.- Ahora le traigo sus libros señorita - dijo el dependiente dejando la lista sobre el mostrador.

.- Oh…. - Dijo Draco molesto y cogiendo la lista del mostrador ante la mirada de la chica. - No me digas que tendré que aguantarte durante todo el curso…. a la sabelotodo Granger…

.- Cállate Malfoy eres un incordio…- dijo la chica furiosa

Draco río haciendo que se molestase más

.- Para mi es un incordio tener que compartir colegio con gente como tú…solo sois unos asquerosos…. sangre sucia

Hermione le pegó una bofetada y Draco le cogió la mano apretándola con fuerza

.-No creas Malfoy que vas a estar insultándome este año, no voy a permitirlo.- Los ojos de Draco se clavaron en las pupilas de la chica. Draco le soltó la mano y sin decir nada se fue de la librería. Hermione se quedó petrificada sin saber a que venía su reacción, no le dijo absolutamente nada…. sólo la miró y se fue.

.- Ya está todo¿desea algún otro libro más?

.- ¿Qué? Ah…no, no…- dijo la chica mirando de nuevo la puerta y perdiendo de vista al rubio. La puerta volvió a sonar mientras Hermione miraba deprisa para saber quien entraba. Volvió a mirar el mostrador apretando las manos fuertemente sobre él. El dependiente terminaba de envolver sus libros.

.- Hermione, venia a buscarte. Ya hemos terminado las compras.

.- Ahora mismo voy, vete si quieres. - Dijo sin mirarle. Ron se acercó un poco más y la chica se alejó sin querer rozarse con su cuerpo.

.- No, quiero esperarte

.- No, vete - volvió a pedirle ella

.- Tenemos que hablar…Hermione…

.- ¡Qué no!

.- No chilles…- le pidió observando la cara del dependiente que miraba a los chicos con cierto recelo.

.- Es que no quiero. No quiero hablar - dijo pagando los libros. Ron los cogió aunque Hermione se lo impidió sin conseguirlo.

.- Hermione déjame que te explique algo. - La chica salió deprisa de la tienda seguida por Ron.

.- ¡No, no quiero¡Déjame! - La chica lo empujó haciendo que Ron tirase los libros al suelo y se diera contra la pared. - No creas que puedes venir aquí después de reírte de mi…Ron…yo te..quiero sabes? Si te quiero…y tu…- Ron intentó sujetarla pero la chica estaba demasiado nerviosa. - No creas que puedo ser como cualquier chica porque entonces no me conoces.

.- Porque te conozco es la razón de querer hablar contigo.

.- Ron, no puedo perdonarte…. Si es eso lo que quieres, nunca perdonaré lo que me has hecho - dijo mientras aparecían las primeras lágrimas en sus ojos. Se las limpió rápido y salió corriendo intentando buscar algo de tranquilidad. Ron dejó que se marchase sabía que no era el mejor momento, cogió los libros del suelo y fue en busca de su hermana y de su mejor amigo.

Hermione estuvo unos minutos corriendo hasta que, sin poder evitarlo se puso a llorar fuertemente apoyándose en la pared. Lo que mas le dolía era escuchar las palabras de Ron…. No quería escuchar de sus labios que no estaba enamorado de ella eso le mataría. No era capaz de despertar cada mañana sabiendo que él y ella nunca serían nada…nada.

.- ¿Qué te pasa?

La chica lo miró asustada

.- Dios…. No. Ahora tú no…¿otra vez Malfoy¿No puedes dejarme en paz ni cinco segundos? No tengo ganas de escuchar tus ironías….

.- Creía que era otra persona - dijo el arrepintiéndose de haberse acercado, ni siquiera sabia por que lo había hecho. - No creas que me preocupo por ti. La chica lo miró y deseo que se marchase y la dejase en paz con sus pensamientos.

.- ¿Draco? Te estaba buscando - dijo una chica un poco mas baja que él. - ¿estás ocupado?

.- ¿yo? - Dijo mirando con asco a Hermione.- No que va…- se acercó a la chica mientras Hermione miraba de reojo como la besaba pasionalmente y la apretaba junto a él. Miró para otro lado aunque no pudo dejar de observar a la pareja que se besaba delante de ella.

.- ¡Hermione! - Dijo Ginny corriendo hacia ella. - estábamos preocupados, Ron nos contó lo que ha pasado…. ¿Estás bien?

.- Si…. Estoy bien - dijo limpiándose con un pañuelo los ojos.

.- ¿Ese es Draco? - Dijo Ginny sorprendida de cómo besaba a la chica delante de ellas.

.-Si…. - Dijo Hermione intentando no parecer interesada.

.- Ha cambiado muchísimo esta más…. Mucho más…. - Ginny no sabía que decir sin parecer demasiado directa. - cambiado verdad?

.- Si - volvió a repetir la chica.

.- Si no fuera un Slytherin….

.- Ni un chulo y prepotente…

.- Además de eso…. Demasiado guapo para ser un Slytherin - dijo Ginny cogiendo a su amiga por el brazo. - ¿estás mejor?

.- Si, si

.- Entonces vámonos. Ron se ha ido a casa, no te preocupes. Nos iremos en polvos flu.

Hermione miró por última vez cómo la chica acariciaba el culo de Draco que quedaban ajustados en sus nuevos pantalones y besaba su cuello mientras éste estaba apoyado en la pared abrazándola. No sabia que le daba más rabia si que Draco estuviera delante de todos besándose con una chica y mostrando su superioridad o que la hubiese confundido con otra persona según él.

OooOooOooO

Había pasado una semana desde que habían hablado y no podía quitarse de la cabeza la respuesta que él le había dado. Si le hubiera dicho la verdad sobre su relación con Tonks él se habría olvidado de todo. Pero Remus no fue ni quiso ser sincero con él, así que eso tenía que acabar. Tenía que averiguar la verdad costase lo que costase. Se acercó al Ministerio donde sabía que podría encontrarlo. Se montó en el ascensor y pulsó el botón. Planta 8. Parecía que todo estaba destinado a que saliera mal, puesto que de repente el ascensor se paró. La luz se fue y todo quedó en silencio. Sirius sentía que le faltaba el aire, pero consiguió controlar los nervios. No pudo controlar el tiempo que permaneció allí encerrado, pero una cosa si tenía clara, tenía que recuperar a la persona que desde siempre había sido el amor de su vida. Lucharía contra todo y contra todos para recuperarlo. El ascensor volvió a ponerse en movimiento, y cuando llegó a la planta que Sirius había pulsado, la puerta se abrió. Salió decidido del habitáculo y llamó a la puerta del despacho." Remus J. Lupin". Una placa dorada permitía conocer a la persona que pronto tendría en frente. Sirius oyó la voz suave de su amigo incitándole a entrar en el despacho y no lo dudó ni un segundo. Remus se levantó sobresaltado al verlo allí, y se acercó hacia el centro de la habitación donde Sirius se encontraba.

.- ¿Qué... Qué haces tu aquí? - titubeó Remus incapaz de ocultar la sorpresa que se había llevado.

.- Tenemos que hablar

.- No se de qué. Creo que ya lo dejamos todo lo suficientemente claro.

.- Todo no, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte.

.- ¿ Más preguntas? Creí dejar claro que...

.- ¿ Aún me amas? - Remus se había quedado mudo ante la pregunta de Sirius ¿Cómo contestar ahora¿ Siendo sincero, arriesgándose de nuevo? No sabía si iba a poder soportar de nuevo que le rompieran el corazón.


	2. Te miro y tiemblo

Después de no se cuanto tiempo sin publicar…por fin llego el día..jejeje hemos tenido algunos problemillas de ahí la tardanza, pero espero que a partir de ahora podamos publicar mas seguido y sin esperas.

SE QUE PROMETI UN CAPI DE LA SECUELA Pero lo siento, llevo dos semanas de exámenes…pero prometo que este finde publico aunque tenga que pegarme a la silla para escribir así que para aquellos que quieran **leer la secuela no os preocupéis que habrá capi!este finde!**

Dia mas que especial hoy, no? Y que nos lo digan a nosotras que llevamos dos semanas con las entradas compradas, asi que como fecha especial aquí queda este capi! Jejeje que disfruteis de la peli aquellos que la vayais a ver pronto, nosotras esta noche exactamente a las 21.35.

No tengo mucho mas tiempo para contestar los reviews los siento….de verdad , porque encima que quereis leer el capi no os encontrais con una nota de agradeciemiento pero es que si quiero publicar hoy no puedo contestarlos. Lo siento de verdad, tanto Ana como yo.

Muchas gracias a **Eli,** (esta noche estare chillando como una histerica) a **Jenny**, (gracias por leer) a **Made** (guapisima, espero que te guste el capi) a **JP** (Gracias por el review, sobre todo a una persona le hizo muxa ilusión jejejeje muy bueno lo del bromuro...) **bcngirl** ( a ver si te gusta lo que pasa cn los ron y hermy) a **Mery** ( que pena lo de la carta, jejeje gracias por el reviw) a **Paige **(espero que hayas disfrutado de la peli, tenemos que comentarla) **Narwen Weasley** (gracias por el review, espero que te siga gustando)

De verdad siento poner unos comentarios tan cutres, pero prometo que los proximos sera super largos eh? Jejeje disfrutar de el capi, por cierto el titulo del capi es una** cancion a ver si cogeis el mensaje sublimal de una de las escenas.** Besos!

**KRIS Y ANA**

**Capítulo 2**

**Te miro y tiemblo**

-¿Aún me amas?- volvió a preguntar Sirius mirando fijamente los ojos de Remus

Sin embargo, Remus tampoco respondió esta vez. Le miraba mientras sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

Sirius notó que su amigo estaba nervioso y aprovechó dicha circunstancia para acercarse aún más a él y volver a sentir su olor que, como tantas veces, le volvía a embriagar haciéndole sentir sensaciones que había creído olvidadas.

Colocó su mano en los ojos de Remus, impidiéndole ver.

-Remus, contestame por favor- suplico Sirius una vez mas- Sea lo que sea lo que estés pensando o sintiendo tienes que confiar en mi, al menos me debes eso. – Sirius espero unos minutos, pero Remus permanecía callado.

Sirius sintió como su mano se estaba humedeciendo, y comprobó asustado que su amigo, la persona que había amado con locura estaba llorando, lloraba por su culpa, pero sin embargo, no se sentía mal ante el hecho de hacerle sufrir. Por unos instantes saboreo el placer de la venganza, pero dicho sentimiento duro apenas unos segundos, porque casi sin darse cuenta se encontraba abrazando y consolando a su chico. Sonrió por volver a tenerlo en sus brazos, pero se dio cuenta de que las lagrimas para el no significaban nada, así que se separo lentamente de el, le miro fijamente a los ojos tras limpiarle las lagrimas y se acerco aun mas al chico para darle un tierno y cálido beso en los labios.

Remus se encontraba en estado de shock, incapaz de hacer o decir nada. Sin embargo, cuando sintió la lengua de Sirius rozando la suya no pudo controlarse, no pudo evitar corresponderle. Por un momento olvido sus temores, el motivo de su desgracia. Cuando el beso termino todo volvió a la realidad y Remus recordó que su historia con Sirius solo le hacia sufrir, le había costado mucho dolor el alejarse de el en el pasado y no estaba dispuesto a volver a sufrir por un hombre que no le amaba lo suficiente como para estar con el a pesar de los comentarios de la gente.

Se giro dispuesto a marcharse pero Sirius le detuvo agarrándole del brazo.

-Dime que tengo que hacer para recuperarte, no puedo estar sin ti, desde que me dejaste ya no tengo ilusión por nada... yo... te necesito- Sirius susurraba estas palabras a medida que iba acercándose poco a poco al merodeador –Remus...

Remus se aparto de el, cogió aire para tranquilizarse y se dirigió a su sillón para a continuación sentarse.

-por favor, Sirius, sientate. Sera mejor que aclaremos un par de cosas... -dijo seriamente

El chico hizo lo que el merodeador le pidió y se sentó en uno de los sillones cercanos al escritorio.

-Lo primero que quiero decirte es que no quiero que vuelva a repetirse lo de antes- dijo señalando su boca y haciendo referencia al beso. Noto como Sirius murmuraba cosas sin sentido, pero no le hizo caso y continuo hablando- Lo segundo es que te pido que no vuelvas a aparecerte en mi despacho para preguntarme algo así, porque no tengo intención de responderte, sobretodo cuando tuvimos esta conversación hace años así que...- Remus se levanto mientras que con su mano derecha señalaba a la puerta- te invito a que te marches sin montar un escándalo- Te acompaño- dijo acercándose a el para levantarlo y que se marchara de la habitación.

No lo entiendo...tu y yo...mejores amigos...la pareja perfecta...nos amábamos...aun te amo, no he podido olvidarte ni un solo segundo- dijo levantándose y comenzándose a enfadar- y después de todo lo que hemos vivido me invitas a salir de tu despacho.¿ Pero quien te crees que eres? – Remus intento acercarse a el para calmarlo pero el se aparto bruscamente- ¡no me toques¿sabes que? Estoy harto de tener que arrastrarme pidiendo perdón por algo que ni siquiera se que es.¿ tanto daño te hice para que me trates así¿ esto es lo único que sientes hacia mi¿asco? dime Remus¿ Aun me amas¡Tanto te cuesta dar una respuesta¡contéstame! –Sirius, bastante enfadado, comenzó a empujar a Remus hasta hacerle caer.¡ BAH! Paso de perder mas mi tiempo. Se acabo Será mejor que me vaya.-El chico miro a su exnovio que estaba en el suelo sin decir nada- No hace falta que me acompañes- añadió Sirius justo antes de abrir la puerta y convertirse en perro para así salir corriendo.

Si...aun te amo...ese es mi pecado...-susurro Remus mirando al suelo avergonzado.

**Te miro y tiemblo...**

**Te dí mi alma  
y tú tus besos,  
y ese veneno  
de efecto lento**

Los chicos subían sus baúles en silencio, Ron miro a Hermione, sabía que lo estaba pasando muy mal pero ya no sabia lo que hacer, como contarle la verdad. Era mejor esperar un poco de tiempo mas, pero era incapaz de verla así, sola, apenada y dolida.

Harry y Ginny tampoco sabían muy bien lo que hacer. Sobre todo Ginny que aunque entendía en parte a Hermione era su hermano el culpable y aunque no entendiera muy bien los actos que siempre hacia…lo quería y podía tener una buena excusa ¿pero cual?

Hermione intento esquivar a Ron durante todo el viaje, el único impedimento era que estaban en el mismo vagón. Antes de quedarse a solas con el se marcho para vigilar los demás vagones, prefería hacerlo sola, no quería hablar con nadie, sus vacaciones habían sido un autentico desastre. No le apetecía tener que contarle a nadie ninguno de los acontecimientos que habían pasado. Cada vez que se acordaba de lo sucedido le ardía la sangre, no sabia como lograba entender lo sucedido ….no le gustaba….se sentía humillada por entregarse y que no la deseara.

Se sentía sola y lo peor de todo es que ese año iba a ser demasiado duro para ella, tenia que ver todos los días a Ron aunque no quisiera, estar sentados a escasos centímetros, comer todos los días juntos…..tenia ganas de llorar, llorar con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía permitirlo tenia que ser fuerte, olvidar todo lo que había pasado.

Se apoyo en la pared del tren y respiro profundamente, fuera había comenzado a llover, olía a humedad y a tierra mojada, ella se sentía igual. El cielo nublado hacia caer gotas fuertemente sobre el tren, ella las miraba resbalar pos los cristales. Una voz le saco de sus pensamientos. Era Ron y estaba cerca, no quería verlo, parecía que hablaba con otro chico y reían animadamente mientras cada segundo estaban mas cerca.

Abrió corriendo un compartimento del vagón, estaba oscuro y respiro nerviosa escuchando como pasaba Ron, no la habían visto. Se puso bien la túnica y suspiro tocándose bien el pelo después.

De repente un empujón hizo que casi se cayera al suelo. Se apoyo en uno de los sillones y la puerta se abrió rápidamente. Una chica rubia salio corriendo, tenía la camisa desabrochada y el pelo revuelto. Hermione miro a todos lados y descorrió la cortina y descubrió a Draco sentado delante de ella mirándola enfadado.

.-¿Qué coño haces aquí? Draco estaba sin camisa, con el pantalón desabrochado, respiraba un poco rápido y aunque Hermione no quería mirarlo, el chico estaba visiblemente excitado.

Hermione miro a la puerta de nuevo. No sabia que decir. Draco se levanto y se abrocho el pantalón delante de ella.

.-eh….Hermione tosió un poco y recupero la seguridad que había perdido.-un momento…¿Qué estabas haciendo? Dijo señalando la puerta por donde había salido la chica

.-¡Eso no te importa! Dijo acercándose a ella.

.-¿Cómo? Draco esa chica esta en quinto….¡no puedes hacer eso¡¡y menos en el tren!

.-¿acaso me lo vas a impedir? Dijo irónico. Hermione miro su pecho descubierto y lo miro directamente a los ojos, después volví a toser

.-si dijo intentando parecer segura.-No quiero ni saber lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiese entrado….dijo hablando para si misma.

.-No me hagas reír Granger, dijo cogiendo su túnica del suelo. Hermione no sabía que hacer ni que decir. .-Tu no podrás impedirme nada…..porque no te marchas con tu amiguitos y me dejas …..Terminar mis asuntos. Hermione desafió la mirada de Draco. No seguía igual de gilipollas, era más gilipollas que antes.

.-Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer…y si no quieres que te sancione, es mejor que hagas lo correcto. Hermione iba a salir cuando Draco hablo y la chica se paro

.-¿Qué pasa¿tu nunca te has saltado las normas? Draco hizo una mueca riéndose de ella.

Hermione se dio la vuelta

.-Nunca dijo orgullosa de si misma

.-Pues te aconsejo que lo hagas te veo demasiado no se….Draco intento tocarle un rizo del pelo pero Hermione le dio con la mano para que no la tocase .-eres una amargada, creo que lo que te haría falta…..

.-Cállate Malfoy dijo Hermione enfadada. No quería seguir con esa conversación.

.-¿Qué me calle¿Qué pasa nunca lo has hecho? Hermione empezó a respirar un poco nerviosa e intento disimularlo, pero a Draco le encantaba verla en ese estado, sabia que ella era igual que todas. .-Tu tendrás que darme lo que no me ha dado Melisa….Hermione abrió los ojos mirándolo fijamente…se retiro un poco de Draco pero este le cogio del brazo -¿Qué pasa? Volvió a decir el rubio –es muy fácil

.-Yo…..

Draco se retiro y empezó a reírse de ella más fuerte

.-Te veo nerviosa…

.-No lo estoy

.-¿Acaso pensabas que me quería acostar contigo? Draco hizo otra mueca riéndose de ella –Escúchame bien, nunca estarás a mi nivel dijo seriamente, Hermione le miro seria y no dijo nada .-Solo eres una asquerosa sangre sucia

.-¡Retira eso! Ron apareció detrás de ella desafiándolo con su varita. Draco lo miro y empezó a reírse.

.-Mira quien esta aquí…..si es el pobretón….¿ahora te has convertido en el defensor de Granger? A mi no me llega a la suela de los zapatos pero ….¿no crees que es mucha mujer para ti?

.-Malfoy eres un capullo…

.-Ron márchate. Draco miro a Hermione y después a Ron. El pelirrojo no entendía lo que había dicho su amiga y Draco tampoco.

.-¿Cómo? Pregunto bajando su varita.

.-¿pero quien crees que eres? No tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida.

De repente unas risas hicieron que volvieran a mirar a Draco, el chico se abrocho su camisa. Hermione lo miro sin entender lo que estaba pasando ese día.

.-Sois patéticos…dijo saliendo. Empujo levemente en su salida a Hermione y mas fuerte a Ron .-No pensaba que te dejaras dominar por una mujer Weasly.

Ron miro como se marcho el chico y apretó su varita fuerte en su mano, le hubiera encantado partirle la boca allí mismo. Miro a su derecha y Hermione se había ido

.-espera dijo cogiendola por la muñeca antes de que se marchara.- ¿vas a dejar de esquivarme? Algún día tendremos que hablar…

.-Ron suéltame dijo empujando al chico .-No tenemos nada de lo que hablar, me lo dejaste muy claro cuando me rechazaste dijo clavándose esa palabra en el corazón.

.-Hermione…solo déjame que te explique algo, por favor. Hermione quería marcharse pero en el fondo deseaba escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo.- por favor…volvió a repetir.

Sin saber como la chica estaba sentada a su lado en un compartimiento vació moviendo sus manos nerviosa esperando a que Ron dijese algo.

.-Hermione no sabes cuanto te quiero en serio…

.-No hace falta que me engañes dijo ella rápidamente

.-es verdad Hermione te quiero…pero no como tu crees, eres mi mejor amiga y por esta razón me duele demasiado esta situación…se nos ha ido de las manos…

.-se te ha ido a ti…Ron me diste ilusiones

.-Lo se, lo se, no dejo de culparme todos los días..pero Hermione….

.-Solo dime la verdad, Ron. Dime que te ocurre….

.-Hermione yo…Ron la miro y después miro el suelo. No podía contarle la verdad, seria demasiado dura pero por algo tendría que empezar. .-Me gusta otra persona…lo siento

Hermione se quedo unos segundos callada, lo que no quería imaginar se había convertido en realidad. Quería a Ron con toda su alma, pero no podía culparle que el no.

.-Tendría que habérmelo imaginado…dijo negando con la cabeza.

.-No solo me gusta siguió Ron, .-estoy enamorada de ella. Hermione le miro a los ojos sorprendida

.-¿enamorado? Pero…¿Quién es?

.-Yo..no puedo decírtelo es que es…es algo complicado dijo nervioso..-Hermione solo te pido por favor que me perdones…se que es muy egoísta pedirte esto…pero necesito que las cosas sean como antes, saber que podré contar contigo.

Hermione no podía culparle, nadie guía al corazón, el corazón guía a las personas, a lo mejor a las personas menos indicadas…pero Ron no tenia la culpa. Lo sabia, aunque su corazón se estaba desgarrando pero Hermione era demasiado racional.

.- Ron se que no tienes la culpa, dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo. .- Te engañaría si te dijera que no estoy dolida, que no se si podré olvidar todo lo que ha pasado pero lo intentare…aunque no lo creas me encantaría que todo fuera como antes. Ron la miro y le sonrió se acerco para abrazarla pero se paro, no sabia si hacia lo correcto Hermione lo miro y ella fue la que se acercó y lo abrazo. Ron le dio un beso en la mejilla.

.-Eres mi mejor amiga, lo sabes verdad?

.-Lo se, sobre todo cuando me pides las tareas…no dejas de repetírmelo…

.-¬¬….es en serio

.-Lo se dijo riéndose de el. Tenias que haber hablando antes con el. Estaba mas tranquila las cosas por fin estaban claras….¿pero de quien estaba enamorado Ron¿y como había logrado ocultarlo tanto tiempo?

Hermione se despidió y se fue en dirección contraria

.-Hermione

Era Melisa la chica que Hermione había sorprendido con Draco. Por lo menos estaba vestida pensó.

.-Hola dijo sin entender lo que quería.

.-te quería pedir un favor dijo la chica mirando que nadie escuchase su conversación.

.-¿un favor?

.-No le digas a nadie lo que ha pasado con Draco por favor…se que eres prefecta y puedes castigarme….pero si se entera el colegio…

.-Yo…bueno tu conoces las reglas estas en quinto…

.-es que estoy saliendo con Percy Hanson¿lo conoces?

.-Claro..dijo ella acordándose de un chico de quinto muy buen estudiante, siempre coincidía con el en la biblioteca .-Pero Melisa…

.-Por favor¿me lo prometes? Me gusta Draco desde que entre en el colegio y pensé que nunca podría tener posibilidades con él…..Pero cuando lo he visto..esta mucho mas…ya sabes…y me ha llamado para hablar conmigo…no podía negarme. Se que no es lo correcto pero estoy enamorada de el…Haría cualquier locura

Hermione la miro, sabia que no era lo correcto pero Melisa sabia que Draco estaba jugando con ella, pero aun así se dejaba utilizar. Era un cabron, dios como lo odiaba.

.-¿me lo prometes? Volvió a repetir la chica

.-si…dijo negando con la cabeza. Melisa le sonrió y abrió la puerta de un compartimiento, observó que dentro estaba Draco con algunos Slythering. Draco volvió a encontrarse con los ojos de Hermione y le sonrió con cara de triunfo besando después a Melisa delante de ella. Hermione lo miro con odio y se fue corriendo a otro vagón.

La llegada al colegio fue tranquila, Hermione estaba mas relajada y subió en el mismo carruaje que el de Harry y Ginny, no había podido hablar con ellos en casi todo el viaje. Les estaba contando a los chicos lo que había pasado con Ron guardándose algunos detalles de su conversación con Draco cuando dos chicas subieron también.

.-es guapísimo dijo una de ellas. Eran de cuarto y se reían entre ellas.

.-¿crees que se habrá fijado en nosotras?

.-seguro dijo la que era mas alta.

.-Hola Samanta dijo Ginny saludando a una de las chicas que estaba tan inmersa en su conversación con su amiga que no se había ni fijado donde se había sentado. Ron llego en ese momento y se sentó junto a las dos chicas.

.-Perdona Ginny dijo la chica un poco avergonzada.-¿pero no sabes lo que ha pasado?

.-¿el que? El carruaje comenzó a andar hacia el colegio. El ambiente un poco frío. La tierra estaba mojada pero había dejado de llover. Hermione miro también a las dos chicas al igual que sus dos amigos un poco curiosos por lo que tenían que contar.

.-Ha venido un chico nuevo, creo que esta en vuestro curso por lo que hemos escuchado

.-Estaba en el compartimiento de al lado del nuestro dijo la amiga.

.-si…¡es guapísimo! Dijo Samanta .-¿de verdad que no te has fijado? Nadie ha perdido detalle de su culo

Ron y Harry se miraron y se rieron disimuladamente. Hermione abrió un libro, ya había tenido bastante durante el viaje.

.-No, no lo sabíamos¿y como se llama?

.-No lo sabemos. Es alto y moreno….Ya era hora de que entrara un tío mas guapo que Malfoy en el colegio.

.-¿porqué todo las chicas veis guapo a Malfoy? Dijo Hermione enfadada .-es un capullo que solo utiliza a las mujeres dijo cerrando el libro de golpe

.-Mira….será un capullo dijo Samanta .-pero un capullo que esta muy muy bueno…., y si me quiere utilizar que me utilice….¿acaso estas ciega? Dijo riéndose con su amiga

.-déjame que te diga una cosa….eres muy rara, nadie le dice un no a Draco créeme.

Hermione cruzo la piernas y miro por la ventana enfada. Los demás rieron disimuladamente, a esas chicas le faltaban un tornillo.

Harry abrió la puerta del carruaje y ayudo a Ginny y a Hermione bajar mientras ellas cogian los baúles.

.-Mira Ginny allí esta el nuevo dijo señalándolo mientras suspiraba y reía tontamente con su amiga.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron, las dos estaban pensando lo mismo. Nunca habían visto un tío con tan buen cuerpo. Era muy alto y atlético. El uniforme le quedaba perfecto, Ginny le miro el culo, tenia razón Samanta, pensó.

.-Es muy guapo dijo Hermione mirando la espalda del chico.

.-demasiado dijo Ginny mirándolo de arriba abajo .-esta muy bueno….Harry le dio un codazo y la chica lo miro

.-ya vale no? Estoy delante sabes? Podrías cortarte un poco…

.-Tampoco es para tanto dijo andando con su baúl

.-le estabas mirando el culo a un tío delante de tu novio¿acaso te gustaría que lo hiciese yo? Dijo alcanzando a su novia la cual no hablo.

Ginny miro al chico nuevo que se dio la vuelta mirando a Harry y a ella. Ginny volvió a mirarlo de arriba abajo y miro a Harry después.

.-¿Neville? Dijo Harry sorprendido

.-¡Harry¿dondes estabas? Te he estado buscando….dijo acercándose a la pareja. Ron y Hermione se quedaron sorprendidos del nuevo y mejorado Neville.

.-Yo, bueno estaba con Ginny.

.-Hola Ginny dijo el chico con una amplia sonrisa

.-Ho…ho…hola dijo la chica distraída, Harry volvió a mirarla un poco enfadado.

.-Como has cambiado Neville dijo Hermione saludándolo después.

.-Si, mi abuela ya sabes….dijo riéndose y tocándose la cabeza .- He estado todo el verano en un campamento, eso parecía un ejercito militar….una comida estricta y mucho mucho deporte.

.-estas muy muy….Hermione no sabia lo que decir

.-guapo dijo Ginny sonriéndole

Harry suspiro

.-¿nos vamos? Dijo cogiendo el brazo de la pelirroja. La chica miro a Harry con una sonrisa picara a modo de disculpa.

.-Un poco mas….

.-¿un poco mas y que? Dijo la chica dejando su baúl junto a los demás para ir a gran comedor

.-¿crees que puedes decirle eso a Neville?

.-es mi amigo, recuerdas? No tiene nada de malo decirle que esta muy guapo

.- ¿eso crees¿te gustaría que yo le dijese lo mismo a Pavarti? Eh? Porque seguro que te molestaría

.-Si, porque tu se lo dirías con doble sentido….en cambio tu sabes que yo quiero a Neville de otro modo…

.-No me hagas reír dijo Harry cruzando sus brazos .-Creo que no dejas de tontear con los tíos…siempre lo has hecho….no se porque lo niegas

Ginny abrió la boca sorprendida

.-Eres un gilipollas Harry dijo marchándose hacia el gran comedor sin dejar que Harry volviese a hablar.

.-¿Qué ha pasado? Pregunto Ron mirando a su hermana alejarse

.-nada dijo Harry serio andando con Ron.

La cena fue mas tranquila de lo habitual, Harry intentaba buscar la mirada de Ginny pero la chica lo esquivaba, no pensaba que le fuera a afectar ese comentario hacia Neville. Harry nunca se había demostrado celoso, y eso que ella siempre había tenido citas y había salido con algunos chicos del colegio.

Ron comprendió al igual que Hermione que algo había pasado pero prefirieron intentar que sus amigos se divirtieran y pensaran en otras cosas.

.-Señorita Granger. McGonagall paro a la chica en la puerta del gran comedor. Todos los estudiantes se dirigían hacia sus habitaciones para descansar. Al día siguiente empezaban las clases y ya era tarde.

.-Hola profesora

.-El director, quiere hablar con usted. ¿Podría ir a su despacho antes de ir a la sala común? Es importante

Hermione andaba rápido por el largo pasillo, estaba poco iluminado, pero todo seguía igual. Dijo la contraseña que McGonagall le indicó antes de que se fuera y subió en la gárgola. Se puso bien la túnica y miro el despacho.

.-¿Qué haces aquí? Draco le iba a preguntar lo mismo mientras la miraba sin entender lo que la chica hacia allí.

.-¿Siempre tienes que molestarme? Dijo mirando al Fénix.

.-Yo no te molesto….es que tu presencia me incordia. Dijo cruzando los brazos.

.-Me alegra saber que se llevan tan bien dijo Dumbledore acercándose a los chicos

Los dos alumnos lo miraron sin entender lo que quería decir

.-Espero que hayan tenido un buen regreso al colegio

.-Unos mejores que otros dijo Hermione sin mirar a Draco el cual suspiro y miro a Dumbledore serio.

Dumbledore sonrió a Hermione y con su varita hizo aparecer dos sillas indicándoles que se sentaran.

.-Se preguntaran que hacen aquí verdad?

.-si la verdad dijo Draco mirando el reloj, .-sobre todo cuando la compañía no es muy agradable que digamos.

Hermione lo miro con odio e hizo un sonido con los labios. Le hubiera gustado decir algo pero prefería que Dumbledore terminase lo antes posible para poder marcharse.

Dumbledore siguió

.-No se preocupe señor Malfoy, terminare enseguida. Ustedes son los mejores alumnos del colegio, tienen la mejor media de todos los alumnos. Hermione sonrió con cara de triunfo. .-Este año los profesores creemos que serian conveniente unas clases de apoyo después de las clases para alumnos que por algunas circunstancias necesiten ayuda, sobre todo en pociones. Ninguno de los profesores está disponible, ya que tienen muchos cursos y clases que preparar.

.-¿y que tenemos que ver con todo eso? Dijo Draco moviéndose en su silla

.-Ahora mismo lo iba explicar, dijo cruzando sus manos. –Hemos pensando que ustedes sean los encargados de dar esas clases. Hermione miro a Dumbledore y después la cara de asombro de Draco

.-¿Cómo? Dijo Draco irónico, .-No pienso malgastar mi tiempo en dar unas miserables clases, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Dijo levantándose de la silla

.-Espero señor Malfoy, no he terminado dijo haciendo un gesto para que se sentase. .-Sabemos que este año tienen muchas optativas, y como ustedes tendrán que perder algunas horas para esas clases de apoyo hemos decidido que puedan dejar la optativa que deseen.

Hermione miro la cara de Draco, parecía que no era mala idea.

.-¿y nada mas? Pregunto Draco .-¿no nos van a subir nota¿ni pagarnos?

Hermione rió

.-Muy típico de ti….Profesor, no hace falta que deje ninguna optativa, yo daré las clases encantada, se que podré hacerlo a la perfección, y como puedo observar hay gente que no puede.

.-No es que no pueda, es que no quiero…aclaro el rubio.

.-¿Si? Vamos a ver…no creo que superes mi media…dijo alegre.

.-¿eso crees? Tengo seis extraordinarios en el curso pasado….

.-¿seis? Eso no es posible…yo solo tengo cinco

Draco comenzó a reír

.-Profesor Dumbledore dijo colocándose bien la túnica .-No creo que deba dejarle la clase solo a este mediocre alumna, yo me encargare de hacerlo. Le prometo que todo ira a la perfección. Albus afirmo con la cabeza

.-Se que lo hará bien señor Malfoy, pero no olvide que la ayuda de la señorita Granger es muy eficaz.

.- No creo que la necesite. Hermione lo miro con odio

.-Aunque me hayas superado, no creo que lo hayas hecho con tus mejores artimañas Draco rió.

.-Mañana comenzaran sus clases, la profesora McGonagall le indicara mañana por la mañana el aula que usaran. Pueden marcharse ya si lo desean. Dijo acompañándolos a la salida. .-que descansen.

Draco empezó a reírse bajito

.-¿de que te ríes dijo Hermione enfadada

.-Que te he ganado….siempre lo he sabido. Soy mejor que tu

.-eso no es verdad, te crees mejor que los demás…ese es tu problema.

.-Mis notas lo demuestran. Soy mejor que tu, y este año lo volveré a ser. Prepara la clase para mañana…

.- ¿porqué tengo que prepararla yo?

.-Porque se que lo harás dijo dándose la vuelta hacia la sala común de Slytherin

.-capullo….Hermione miro como se alejaba, no le apetecía para nada tener que dar las clases con Malfoy, ojala se hubiera negado ella lo hubiera hecho sin ningún problema, sabia que discutirían todos los días.

Entro en la sala común de Griffindor encontrando una fiesta de bienvenida demasiado animada

.-¡te lo puedes creer! Dijo asustando a Ron que estaba bebiendo cerca de la chimenea

.-¿eso que significa¿Qué te ha ido mal con Dumbledore?

.-¿mal? Esa no es la palabra. Harry y Ginny se acercaron al ver a su amiga tan enfadada. Harry le había pedido disculpas a la pelirroja después de la cena mientras los demás alumnos preparaban la fiesta.-Tengo que compartir con Malfoy las clases de apoyo….

.-¿con Malfoy?

.-Si, pero eso no es lo peor ¡tiene mejor media que yo!

.-¿mejor media? Dijo Harry dudoso, .-eso no es posible

.-So lo es, lo odio lo odio lo odio dijo apretando sus puños , -¿y tu de que te ríes? Dijo mirando a Ron

.-Nunca imagine que nadie te ganase en las notas….dijo con miedo al ver los la cara de cólera de la chica.

.-¬¬ …¡No me hace gracia! Sabes? .-Eh! Dijo desviando su mirada hacia Neville. .-¿se esta liando con Pavarti? Neville estaba sentando en el sofá de la sala común, la chica le besaba el cuello mientras Neville introducía sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de la chica.

.-Se podrían ir a un hotel. Dijo Ginny bebiendo de su botella

.-Bueno tampoco están haciendo nada fuera de lo normal

.-¿meterse mano delante de todo el mundo no esta fuera de lo normal? Pregunto Ginny incrédula a Harry

.-Déjame que te diga….que tu has sido la primera que te has besado con chico delante de todo el mundo…Ginny lo miro sin entender porque le tenia que decir esas cosas.

.-Perdona…si los he besado…pero nunca me han metido mano…sabes? Además Pavarti es super falsa

,.¿pero se puede saber que te pasa hoy con Pavarti? Desde que la has visto no has dejado de criticarla

.-Pero Harry si es verdad….no se como la defiendes…Neville es tu amigo

.-Me he perdido dijo Ron mirando a su hermana, Hermione asintió cogiendo otra botella cerrada de una mesa cercana

,.-Vamos esta muy claro…, a Pavarti no le gusta Neville…solo se esta liando con el porque ha cambiado, si Neville siguiera igual que el año pasado ni se hubiera acercado y mírala ahora dijo señalándola. Neville ahora la besaba mientras bajaba sus manos por debajo de la falda de la chica .-Odio a las chicas así….

.-Ginny dijo Harry enfadado, no entendía porque tenia que defender tanto a Neville, el era mayorcito para saber y hacer lo que quería. .- El puede liarse con quien quiera…y creo que sabe mejor que tu como son las chicas del colegio….

.-Tu que eres su amigo, deberías aconsejarlo. Ginny miro como Neville besaba los labios de Pavarti y le cogio la mano subiendo las escaleras de la habitación de los chicos.

.-¡Dios no me lo puede creer¡ Será zorra!

.-¡puedes dejar ya la conversación? Dijo Harry mirando a su novia .-¡Déjalos en paz!….no creo que tengas que meterte en la vida de nadie Ginny.

.-Mierda Harry dijo Ron suspirando…-eso significa…que si están en la habitación…¿Dónde vamos a estar nosotros?

.-Bueno eh….dijo Harry un poco avergonzado .-pensaba dormir esta noche en la habitación de Ginny

,.-¿en mi habitación? Dijo irónica .- Ni en sueños dijo acercándose a otro grupo de chicas que estaban en su clase sin despedirse de su novio.

.-Puff! Dijo Harry molesto .-No entiendo lo que le pasa hoy, no deja de llevarme la contraria en todo...Me voy a dar una vuelta.

Hermione y Ron se miraron y prefirieron no opinar, ambos sabían que Ginny tenía bastante carácter y que Harry estaba celoso por lo que parecía.

Harry entro de nuevo en la sala común, la fiesta había terminado hace tiempo, miro el reloj eran las cuatro de la mañana. Había estado paseando por el castillo. La luz de la chimenea iluminaba la habitación, Harry se acerco y miro el fuego. No le gustaba discutir con Ginny, desde que empezaron a salir era su primera pelea, la verdad es que no quería perderla por esas tonterías pero…le molestaba que tuviera que hablar de esa forma de otras personas….en verdad de otro tíos.

.-¿Harry?

Harry miro atrás, Ron se restregaba las manos en los ojos y bostezaba.

.¿que haces aquí?

.-Me daba cosa subir a la Neville estaba con Pavarti…

Harry se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a su amigo. Ron vio la cara de disgusto de su amigo y poso su mano en el hombro del moreno. Trago saliva

.-eh….Harry…no te enfades con ella, ya sabes como es Ginny

Harry le miro y sonrió levemente

.-Lo se Ron, no entiendo por que tenemos que discutir por otras personas, pero no me apetece hablar de esto

.-No te preocupes. Ron retiro su mano del hombro de su amigo y miro el fuego, estaba pensativo. La voz de Harry le saco de sus pensamientos.

.-¿Por qué no volvemos a la habitación? A lo mejor Pavarti se ha ido ya….no creo que… bueno ya sabes dijo un poco tímido.

Los dos chicos se levantaron, estaban cansados, no podrían dormir mas de dos horas, había sido una noche horrible.

Neville estaba en la puerta besando a Pavarti, la chica cuando los vio se despidió rápido y se marcho bastante avergonzada mirando al suelo.

.-Hola chicos dijo Neville entrando después de ellos. –Nos hemos entretenido demasiado…

Ron miro a Harry y se tumbo en su cama con la ropa puesta, estaba demasiado cansado

.-Pavarti es muy…muy…ya sabéis

Harry miro a su amigo

.-¿ya?

.-¿Ya que? pregunto Neville sin entender a lo que se refería Harry.

.-Tu y Pavarti….

Neville rió y Ron se dio la vuelta mirando al chico que estaba metiéndose en su cama

.-Claro que yo y Pavarti….¿acaso tu y Ginny…? Harry lo miro y después hizo una señal para que no siguiese hablando por Ron, el pelirrojo miro disgustado a los dos chicos y se tapo la cabeza con la almohada, ya había escuchado bastante esa noche. .-Lo siento, Harry le hizo una gesto con la cabeza para quitarle importancia .-Solo te digo que es la mejor experiencia del mundo. Harry miro el suelo, nunca había llegado a ese extremo con Ginny, sabia que la chica quería ir despacio aunque claro que habían tenido sus momentos de pasión. .-Yo estuve este verano con una chica en el campamento, y llegamos hasta el final. No pensé que en tan poco tiempo….Pavarti se quisiera acostar conmigo. ¿Podemos seguir con la conversación mañana? Dijo bostezando. .-Estoy muy cansado….dijo riendo pillinamente. Harry le dio una palmada en la espalda y se acostó en su cama un poco pensativo. Ron se dio la vuelta y observó a los dos chicos. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, se sentía triste, solo y amargado. Las pocas horas que quedaban para que bajaran a desayunar se le hicieron eternas.

La noche fue demasiado corta para los chicos, sobre todo para Harry que no había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en Ginny, en lo que pasaría al día siguiente y como poder resolver esa pequeña pelea.

Ginny bajo las escaleras y sonrió disimuladamente intentando no perder su seriedad cuando lo vio esperándola. Harry se apoyaba en la barandilla de la escalera y se volvió deprisa hacia ella cuando estaba bajando

.-Hola dijo tocándose el pelo

.-Hola dijo ella casi sin mirarle.-Me bajo a desayunar, no quiero llegar tarde a clase

.-Espera dijo cogiendola por el brazo.-¿no vamos a hablar?

.-Harry solo te voy a decir una cosa, lo único que me molesto fue que me dijeras que yo era como Pavarti….

.-No quise decir eso. De verdad…dijo acercándose un poco más a ella

.-Pero lo dijiste, nunca me he liado con chicos para pasar el rato, no soy así cuando lo hago es porque quiero a esa persona, pensaba que lo sabias.

.-Lo se dijo sonriéndole, .-¿vamos a dejar de discutir por lo demás? Que mas da lo que haga Pavarti o Neville….yo solo se que te quiero…no?

.-Esta bien dijo Ginny dejándose abrazar por el chico con fuerza y dándole un beso en el cuello .-¿podemos bajar ya a desayunar? No quiero que me quiten mis cereales favoritos. Harry le sonrió y bajo cogido de la mano de ella hasta el gran comedor.

Busco con la mirada a Ron, había salido antes que él pero no estaba en ningún sitio, ni siquiera Hermione, pero ella se había ido antes para preparar las clases de apoyo. Volvió a buscar con la mirada alguien de su clase cuando su mirada volvió a posarse en una persona, mejor dicho en un gran grupo de chicas y…de Neville

Se sentó cerca de él junto con Ginny que desayunaba sin decir nada mirando su tazón mientras bufaba con algunos comentarios y risas de las adolescentes.

.-que fuertes estas dijo una chica de cuarto tocándole el brazo, .-Mira Jasmin….¿a que si? Dijo mientras su amiga le tocaba el otro brazo a Neville, .- Ya le había dicho a mis amigas que hacías deporte

.-¿te vas a presentar a las pruebas de quidditch ?

Neville sonreía mientras se dejaba mimar por cada una de las chicas que estaban sentadas a su lado.

.-Aun no lo se, saludo a Harry con la mano y siguió hablando con las chicas.

.-No lo entiendo dijo de repente una voz al lado de Harry que le saco de sus pensamientos

.-Hola Seamus dijo Harry tomando un poco de zumo, -¿Qué pasa?

.-¿Qué que pasa¿pero no te das cuenta? Así están todas desde que entramos en la sala común. Vamos….llevo dos años detrás de Jasmin…y mírala…Neville no ha tardado ni un día en que se fije en él.

Harry rió disimuladamente

.-No tiene gracia en serio Harry…menos mal que Ginny no es como ellas.

.-De todos modos Ginny solo es amiga de Neville….dijo Harry seguro. –Ella no es como las demás chicas.

.-No hay ni una que no se haya acercado a él con alguna excusa tonta, hasta Neville va a quedar con ellas para darle dietas de mantenimiento de la línea….¿te lo puedes creer?

.-No me veo a Neville como el preparador físico de las pijas del colegio

.-Pues prepárate…porque Pavarti solo es la primera de una gran lista. Me ha dicho Dean que esta mañana ha estado llorando porque Neville le ha dicho que no quiere nada serio con ella….Nunca me imagine a Neville como un rompe corazones.

Neville se levanto acompañado de su escolte particular de chicas embobadas por ese mejorado chico que hacia que soñaran con solo una sonrisa. Se despidió con la mano de sus amigos antes de irse a clase.

.-Si no lo veo no lo creo….dijeron los dos chicos viendo como las chicas se agarraban de su brazo.

El primer día fue tranquilo con las presentaciones de las clases. No tuvieron mucho que hacer y el tema mas comentado fueros las vacaciones de verano. Harry y Ginny intentaban verse todo el tiempo posible entre los intercambios, aunque el poco tiempo libre no era suficiente.

.-Harry dijo Dean acercándose al chico que estaba con Ron en clase de pociones

Harry se encontró con Ron después del desayuno, se le veía cansado y con pocas ganas de hablar.

.-¿Qué pasa?

.-Neville me ha pedido que os diga que esta noche habrá una fiesta en la habitación de las chicas

.-¿de las chicas? Dijo Ron extrañado.-¿y se puede saber como vamos a poder entrar?

.-Neville se ha encargado de todo. Después de cenar en la sala común. Tenéis que venir…dijo picaramente.

.-¿Neville esta intentando….? Dijo Ron sin poder terminar la frase

.-Eso parece dijo Harry abriendo su libro. .-¿Tu crees que esta noche Neville…?

.-¿se acostara con otra? Lo que no me extraña es que después de ver lo que ha hecho con Pavarti no lo intente con otra y es que candidatas parece que no le faltan. No llego a comprender como Neville ha podido ligar tanto. Harry levanto los hombros sin ganas de seguir hablando del mismo tema y es que por lo que parecía desde que habían llegado el día anterior era el único monotema de todos, y sobre todo de los chicos. -¿tu vas a ir? Pregunto al rato Ron.

.-Si va Ginny iré. ¿y tu?

.-No lo se, de todos modos todos estáis emparejados

.-No todos, Hermione no

.-No creo que Hermione venga, no olvides que ahora es profe…..

Harry rió

.- Parece que para ella estas clases de apoyo se han convertido en algo importante nunca llega tarde a ninguna clase….y ha pasado un minuto y eso para ella es muy tarde…dijo mirando el reloj. Ron rió también y miro a la puerta

.-¡Lo mato¡Lo mato!

Hermione bastante despeinada, con la túnica mal puesta y con muchos libros en la mano entro en la clase sin saludar a nadie y sentándose delante de los chicos.

.-¿Qué pasa? Pregunto Harry sorprendido de ver a Hermione tan estresada

.-¿Qué que ha pasado? Es ese anormal de Malfoy. Me he pasado toda la noche preparando la clase de hoy….¿y sabes lo que me ha dicho?...los dos chicos la miraron para que siguiera hablando .-que mi trabajo era mediocre….¡ja! dijo enfadada .-como si el pudiera hacerlo mejor que yo….encima es que me lo ha corregido entero dijo enseñándole los pergaminos tachados y sucios….¿os lo podéis crees¿Pero que se cree…?Los dos chicos se miraron, nadie superaba a Hermione si no pensaba en las consecuencias. Hermione era demasiado cabezota para dejarse ganar por alguien.

La chica se intento concentrar el resto del día. Y aunque Ron la intento convencer ella no quiso asistir a la fiesta que algunas de las chicas habían organizado esa noche.

La cena fue rápida, ya que todos los Gryffindors querían arreglarse, las chicas sonreían y comentaban lo que iban a ponerse, no era nada especial pero todas o casi todas tenían en mente que pasase algo con Neville.

.-No pienso ir dijo Ginny cruzada de brazos mirando a Harry. El chico no le había comentado nada de la fiesta pensando que ella aceptaría sin ningún problema

.- ¿por? Pregunto el dudoso

.- ¿Cómo que porque¿No entiendes porque las chicas celebran la fiesta?

Harry negó con la cabeza sentandose en el sofá mientras la chica se ponía delante de el

.-Vamos es evidente…..quieren acostarse con Neville….Pavarti además no ha omitido detalle de su noche de pasión y lujuria

.- ¿pero que mas te da? Además nosotros vamos a divertirnos¿no podemos pasarnos ni un solo rato? Dijo levantándose y cogiendola por la cintura.

.-Hola dijo Neville con una caja de botellas de cerveza mantequilla. .-He ido a por las provisiones para la fiesta…vendréis no? Dijo sonriendo. Ginny lo miro sin saber muy bien lo que decir. .-Eh vamos dijo sonriéndole a la chica, .-será divertido, cuento con vosotros vale? Tengo un poco de prisa después nos vemos.

.-¿entonces vamos? Dijo mirando de nuevo a Ginny que tenia la mirada perdida

.-solo porque me lo ha pedido Neville dijo despidiéndose con un beso suave

Harry estaba arreglándose en la habitación. Ron estaba con Dean y Seamus en la sala común esperándolos.

Neville salio del baño sin camiseta, una gotas de agua bajaron por el pecho del chico. Cogio una camisa de color celeste y se la abrocho delante del espejo.

.-Esta noche espero volver a triunfar. Dijo mirando a Harry el cual sonrió levemente.

Aunque tu estando con Ginny todos los días……

.-¿Cómo? Dijo Harry sin entender a lo que se refería.

.-Que digo que teniendo novia formal…supongo que tendréis vuestras noches…ya sabes.

Harry movió los labios pero no consiguió pronunciar ninguna palabra

.-¿Qué? Dijo Neville dándose la vuelta ya arreglado

.-pues que la verdad es que no

.-¿no que?

.-pues que no Neville, que Ginny y yo aun no…nos hemos acostado

.-¡que¿Estas de coña?

.-¿tan raro te parece?

.-No, no, perdona. ¿Pero acaso no lo has intentado?

.-Es que no se como hacerlo….dijo bastante avergonzado y tímido

.-Vamos Harry…yo pensaba que ya lo habías hecho, me lo puedo esperar de Ron…¿pero de ti? Si llevas desde verano con ella

.-Lo se, lo se….pero es que…

.-Un consejo Harry, ella nunca te va a decir quiero hacerlo. Tienes que lanzarte tú…

¿Me entiendes? Poco a poco…eso a las chicas le gusta, lo se por experiencia. Mira yo no le dije a Pavarti…¿quieres acostarte conmigo? No…Harry le miraba muy atento sin perderse nada de la conversación, en verdad parecía que ese verano no había perdido el tiempo en ningún aspecto.-Yo seguí….y al final acabamos desnudos en la cama….en serio Harry, mira esta noche la traes a la habitación…y mira en mi baúl

.-¿en tu baúl¿Para que?

.-¿Cómo que para que? Hay estas las pociones anticonceptivas….dijo suspirando. -Me parece que tendremos que hablar mucho mas de este tema eh? Dijo entre risas.-Pero no te preocupes, buscare un entretenimiento para los chicos y te aseguro que esta noche la pasaras con Ginny.

La habitación de las chicas era bastante espaciosa después de haber quitado las camas. Una música que no se escuchaba fuera con un hechizo sonaba fuerte entre las cuatro paredes.

Seamus un poco mas relajado, parecía que había hecho las paces con Neville y es que gracias a su amigo el chico estaba en una de la esquinas de la habitación con una copa en la mano y besando a Jasmin casi sin poder respirar.

Ron hablaba con una tal Melinda y eso es lo que creía que había escuchado cuando se la presentaron porque la verdad es que le interesaba tan poco que solo podía beber de la botella afirmando con la cabeza cosas que no lograba entender ni lo mas mínimo.

Neville bailaba con una chica de sexto mientras le besaba en el cuello y ella reía nerviosa. Parecía que el chico ya había elegido. Mientras Pavarti mirada todo desde el otro lado bastante enfadada junto con algunas de sus amigas que no paraba de criticar a la chica que había hecho que la pobre Pavarti pasara a un segundo mejor plano.

.-¿nos vamos? Pregunto Harry acariciando la mejilla de Ginny

.-¿ahora?

.-Si, me apetece estar a solas contigo. Dijo susurrándole en el oído

.-Pensaba que querías venir a esta maldita fiesta

Harry suspiro

.-Esta bien…nos quedamos dijo abriendo otra botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

.-No, no dijo ella. Harry miro a sus amigos y es que todos menos Ron ,que parecía estar en su peor pesadilla, estaban besando a una chica. Ginny cogio a Harry de la mano y lo saco de la habitación

**Te miro y tiemblo...**

**Cómo está el río  
tranquilo y seco,  
cómo borrarte  
de mis recuerdos.**

.-¿te quieres ir o no?

.- Si….¿nos vamos al lago? Pregunto la pelirroja mientras Harry pasaba su mano por la espalda de ella.

.-¿Por qué no vamos mejor a mi habitación? No hay nadie así podremos hablar mas tranquilamente.

.-Vale dijo ella siguiéndolo.

Harry se tumbo en la cama con Ginny mientras le besaba el cuello. La chica acariciaba su espalda por debajo de la camiseta. Harry empezó a subir la camiseta de ella mientras acariciaba sus senos por encima del sujetador. Ginny suspiro un poco ante el contacto y beso los labios de Harry con pasión profundizando en el beso. Harry le quito la camiseta y empezó a besarle el cuello, mientras bajaba sus manos al pantalón de la chica. Ginny noto con el chico se estaba excitando y como intentaba bajar sus manos hasta su sexo. Ella se levanto un poco aturdida

.-¿Qué te pasa? Pregunto Harry mirando como se ponía la camiseta

.-es tarde, tengo que irme a mi cuarto

.-No hace falta que te vayas dijo levantándose y cogiendola por la cintura con ambas manos .-Puedes dormir aquí. Te aseguro que no vendrá nadie. Dijo intentándola besar

.-No Harry no…dijo separándose de él.

.-¿pero porque no? Ginny llevamos desde verano juntos….creo que ya es hora de…

.-¿de que? Dijo enfadada, .-No me digas que tu eres el que tomas las decisiones por los dos.

.-No quiero decir eso

.-¿Qué pasa¿Qué porque Neville este todo el día acostándose con chicas nosotros tenemos que ser iguales? No pienso acostarme contigo…

.-Ginny…me apetece..yo te quiero la verdad es que…

.-Harry mi respuesta es no, si es esa tu pregunta. Creo que porque Neville haya cambiado no significa que todos seamos tan liberales como el. ¿Después me dejaras como hizo el con Pavarti?

.-Nosotros somos novios, ellos no lo eran.

.-¿y por eso tenia derecho a utilizarla¿Por qué no eran novios? Harry la miro sin comprender porque siempre que discutían tenia que salir el nombre de Neville o de algunas de las chicas en su conversación. Miro a Ginny la cual sin despedirse salio de la habitación dando un portazo y la conversación por zanjada. Estaba demasiado cansado para seguir discutiendo así que se quitó los zapatos y se metió en la cama con la ropa puesta intentando dormir un poco.

Ron miro como salía Harry y Ginny cogidos de la mano, Neville miro a la pareja también y le hizo un guiño a Ron. El chico suspiro y se bebió toda la cerveza, lo peor de todo es que además se imaginaba que estarían en la habitación. La cabeza le iba a explotar como la tal Melinda no se callase de una vez. La miro para despedirse de ella y por lo menos tener un rato de paz en la sala común cuando la boca del chico, al mirarla, noto una lengua luchando con la suya. Se quedo petrificado por unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta que la chica le estaba besando sin pudor alguno.

.-¿se puede saber que coño haces? Dijo levantándose y empujando a la chica.

.-¿yo?

.-Si tú dijo enfadado. Ron sin dejar a que la chica pudiera explicarse salio de la habitación sin mirar a nadie. Todos los demás se quedaron sorprendidos ante el impulso del pelirrojo y ante la chica asustada que pensaba que podría tener alguna posibilidad con él.

Ron se apoyo en la pared, la verdad es que la situación parecía surrealista, cualquier chico no hubiera denegado una petición tan placentera, pero el no. No podía liarse con esa chica intentando ocultar lo que le pasaba. Tenia que afrontarlo tarde o temprano, sabia que seguir ocultándolo era la excusa mas cobarde y el no lo era, tenia que ser feliz….por lo menos intentarlo. Estaba decido….se lo diría. Se miro en el espejo del pasillo y se sintió diferente como si ese peso en el pecho fuera cada vez menor, iba a hablar con él. Lo tenía decidido.

**Te miro y tiemblo...**

**Te di mi sangre,  
te di mi cielo,  
te abrí la puerta  
de mi secreto.**

**Canción**

Te di mi sangre,  
te di mi cielo,  
te abrí la puerta  
de mi secreto.  
Te dí mi alma  
y tú tus besos,  
y ese veneno  
de efecto lento  
Te miro y tiemblo...  
Dónde está el fuego,  
llegó el invierno,  
dónde has escrito  
nuestro último verso.  
Cómo está el río  
tranquilo y seco,  
cómo borrarte  
de mis recuerdos.  
Te miro y tiemblo...  
Te di mi sangre  
y tú tus besos,  
cómo negar que  
aún te venero.


	3. What you´re made of?

Hola! Que tal ese puente? Bueno para quien lo tenga claro jejejeje. Ya que en el capi dos tardamos mucho como podéis observas en el tres no tanto….jejeje vamos una semanita así que no podéis tener tanta queja eh?

Este capi la verdad es que tiene de todo…y sobre todo para aquellos que aun no entendíais a algunos personajes se resuelven muchas dudas….y demasiadas sorpresas.

**annifer**-Hola! Muchas gracias por leer! A nosotras tambien nos gusta la pareja de Harry y Ginny jejeje ya era hora de que estuvieran juntos y la de Hermy y Ron tambn…pero como ves a Ron no…asi que lee! Besos

**lauryta-evans**- Hola! Pedazo de cumple no? Jejeje me alegro muxo gracias por tus animos aquí tienes el capi por fin! A ver si te gusta ya nos diras besos.

**Bcngirl**- Bueno ese xico no se si es nuevo o no….jeeje te dejo que los descubras tiene un papel muy muy importante jejeje ya veras. A ver si te gusta. Besos y gracias por leer.

**Made**- Hola guapisima! Te doy la razon de que Ron nunca sera gay…..sobre todo porque es mio MUAJAJA no me lo quitaras jejeje. Si Harry y Ginny todo el dia discutiendo jeje pero la verdad es que eso le da ms juego al asunto no? Ya era de que Neville tuviera popularidad en algunos en la peli 4 jejeje que gracioso que es. Bueno Made quedate con Cedrid y dejame a Ron a mi que tengo muchas cosas que enseñarle jejeje besos y muxas gracias por leer te keremos muxo! Muak!

**SamanthaBlack33**- Hola guapisima! Bueno aquí tienes el siguiente capi, a ver si te gusta. Bueno con respesto a Neville si ha cambiado esta buenisimo jejeje y es que ya era hora de que este chico tuviera vida social no? Y después Ron….la verdad es que esta pasando por una crisis en este capi te daras cuenta de todo. Harry y Ginny……jejeje estos dos…bueno…la verdad es que estan en un dilema a ver si solucionan las cosas no? La pareja Sirius y Remus…..Ana los hace muxo sufrir asi que si algun dia tienes alguna keja se lo dices a ella. Y Draco seguira siendo Draco la verdad…..ya sabes el club de vamos a joder jeje. Bueno besukis y gracias por leer. Dale besitos a Mery.

**Eli**- Hola! Bueno tu ya sabes shhhhh el secreto de las parejas ….jejeje Tia si todo fuera tan facil no habria ff hay que hacer que sufran los personajes….mira los tuyos como los puteas jejeje mala! Encima matando a la pobre Cris…jejeje Neville siempre seguira siendo Neville pero ya era hora de que tenga un poco de popularidad porque lo tienen como el tontito y vamos eso si que no….que este niño tiene muxo muxo escondido jejeej. Ginny la pobre necesita tiempo tia….si no esta preparada ….pues que Harry se espere coño….que vamos que este siempre lo quiere todo…pues que se espere y si no que se mate a pajas. Bueno a ver si te sigue gustando lo que pasa con Hermione….en este capi lo pasa un poco mal…a ver lo que pasa. Muchos besos guapa muak! Publica!

**Narwen Weasly**- si, ya ron el pobre lo pasa bastante mal…y lo que le queda en los demas capis jejeje a ver si te gusta. Muchos besos y gracias por leer. Muak!

**Publicidad**

http /www. /2383475/ 1 ¿QUE TENGO KE HACER PARA QUE ME KIERAS? Lo escriben Mery y Almu

THIS LOVE" http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 / El FF de las chicas! es uno de los mejores FF que podeis encontrar por aki! leer y disfrutar de el.

http / www. fanfiction.ne t/ s / 2424634/ 1 /"**es algo personal"** Ya mismo nuevo capi, VUELVEN LAS HERMANAS LUPIN

http/ www.f anfiction.ne t/ s / 2432731 / 1/ FOREVER MINE Lo escribe mery

Erase una vez una magica historiahttp/ www . fanfiction . net /s / 2355650 / 1 / LO ESCRIBE --Jasmine McCainer

**Otras dires de interés:**

http / www. livejournal. com / users/ xtinamc / Mi diario, leerlo porque ire informando de las próximas publicaciones.

http / groups . msn. com / TresLocasHablandoDeMagia / whatsnew.msnwUna páagina sobre el mundo Potter, encontráreis información sobre mis FF y los de silmarwen754, y Ana. Meteros! aun esta en el comienzo.

**What youre made of?**

La decisión estaba tomada. Ron no podía echarse atrás. Su felicidad dependía de hablar con la persona que tanto amaba. Intento no ponerse nervioso pero a medida que bajaba las escaleras sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía. Le temblaban las manos y agarrando fuertemente el manillar abrió la puerta de la sala común. Allí estaba, tal y como el esperaba verlo, sentado junto al fuego.

Si no estas, para esto no eres lo que yo busque  
El quererme no lo es todo, pudiste darme más  
No sigas, no cambies, hay cosas que no me entregarás  
No es verdad sin más, pero está bien.

-Hola Harry

-Hola Ron¿ Que haces por aquí? – Dijo señalando un sillón para que se sentara.

-Pues... quería hablar contigo

-Si vienes a hablarme de Ginny no es un buen momento...

-Eh... ¿ De Ginny¿Ha pasado algo con mi hermana?

-Nos hemos peleado... otra vez...

Sabía que no era un buen momento para declararse, así que se relajó dispuesto a escuchar a su amigo. No le agradaba hablar con él de su relación con Ginny, pero sabía que ante todo tenía que ganarse su amistad si quería conseguir algo más con él.

¿Qué ha pasado? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi – dijo bajando la cabeza para no tener que mirarle a los ojos.

Lo se... el problema es que... es un poco delicado...

Entiendo... si quieres me voy... – dijo tristemente

No, no te vayas. Sabes que me gusta hablar contigo de mis cosas, pero tratándose de tu hermana...

-Anda no seas cabezota y cuéntame

Esta bien... es que ayer... después de la fiesta nos fuimos a mi cuarto y..

¿ Y? – Dijo Ron un poco incomodo, temiendo las palabras de Harry.

Bueno... ya sabes... nos besamos...

Os besasteis,..- repitió Ron intentando que su amigo continuara la frase.

Y yo quería ya sabes lo que te quiero decir...

No, no lo se.

¡Que quería acostarme con ella!

-¿QUÉ¿Con mi hermana¿ Sabes cuantos años tiene?- dijo levantándose furioso- ¿Y que paso? – Dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Pues nada. Ese es el problema. Va y me suelta el rollo de que no esta preparada, y empieza de repente a hablarme de Neville... no entiendo nada. ¿ Que pinta Neville en mi relación con ella?

¿Has hablado con Neville sobre Ginny alguna vez?

Hombre... hablar, hablar... no mucho... solo me pregunto si ella y yo ya... tu sabes... si lo habíamos hecho y yo le dije que no, así que el fue quien me sugirió la idea de venirnos al cuarto por la noche.

A lo mejor Ginny lo sabe y se ha enfadado por eso...

No, ella no lo sabe, de eso estoy totalmente seguro

Pues... a lo mejor piensa que como Neville este año tiene mucho éxito pues tu tienes envidia y quieres acostarte con ella para demostrarte que no eres menos q el...

¡Eso no es verdad! Es cierto que me molesta un poco el cambio de Neville pero eso no tiene nada que ver! Yo quería acostarme con ella porque la quiero, no porque Neville ni nadie me lo dijera, no tengo que demostrarle a nadie mi hombría.

Si quieres mi consejo... - dijo tragando saliva ruidosamente.

Claro, dime, tú mejor que nadie la conoces y podrás decirme que puedo hacer.

Esta noche ve a hablar con ella. Muchos días se sienta en la ventana mirando la luna y se pone muy melancólica, estoy seguro de que es el mejor momento para que hagáis las paces. Tienes que decirle que la quieres, que ese es el único motivo por el cual querías hacer el amor con ella... y que estas dispuesto a esperarla... - comento rápidamente Ron quedándose casi sin respiración.

¡Genial Ron! Me has dado una idea estupenda. ¡ Gracias! – Exclamo Harry acercándose a el y dándole un efusivo abrazo- voy a ir al cuarto a prepararme. Luego te cuento.

Si... luego me cuentas... - murmuro Ron con lágrimas en los ojos.

**Tal como esperaba, no hay vuelta atrás  
Podemos retroceder y no doblar la esquina  
No lo puedo controlar, así me hunda o salga a flote  
Porque elegí el agua en la que me meto  
Que da igual si tú o yo si lo entiendes o si no  
Yo merezco mucho más  
Sólo quiero algo de ti  
Si no es eso de lo que estás hecho,  
No eres entonces lo que busco  
Querías pero no eres capaz de darme más  
No hay nada que hacer,  
Estás cambiando  
Porque algunas cosas nunca serán mías**

**OooOooOooO**

Hermione dejo la tiza encima de la mesa después de escribir su nombre en la pizarra. Se dio la vuelta respirando hondo mientras cogía un pergamino.

.-Buenas tarde dijo con una agradable sonrisa.-Soy Hermione Granger, vuestra profesora de las clases de apoyo. Algunos cuchicheos empezaron a sonar ene. aula, pero Hermione sin darle ninguna importancia siguió hablando. .-Voy a pasar lista dijo mirando los quince nombres de la lista y mirando las treinta personas que había por lo menos en la clase. -¿no estáis aquí mas personas? La chica volvió a mirar la clase, y una chica tímida levanto la mano despacio. -¿si?

.-¿Malfoy no iba a ser el profesor? Todas las chicas se miraron con complicidad Hermione suspiro

.-…..si pero yo que vosotras no contaría con él….

.-Pues entonces yo me voy dijo una chica con su amiga recogiendo sus libros

.-si, yo solo venía porque Malfoy era el profesor.

.-¿Qué? Dijo Hermione sorprendida, .-¿Quién ha venido aquí por voluntad propia? Lo suponía dijo mirando las manos de las chicas

.-Buenas tardes Draco cerró la puerta y entro en la clase entre suspiros de las alumnas y sin dejar de mirarlo en ningún momento. –Como veo habéis empezado sin mí….dijo mirando a Hermione con asco

.-La próxima vez no llegues tarde

.-Te recuerdo que yo soy el profesor dijo sin mirarla

.-Perdona Dumbledore nos llamo a los dos¿te lo recuerdo?

.-Me da igual lo que diga Dumbledore…dijo cogiéndole la lista de la mano

.-¿entonces nos dará clase? Dijo la chica sentándose de nuevo

.-Claro dijo Draco triunfante, -si no ¿Qué seria de vosotras en manos de esta histérica?

.-¬¬ …¿histérica yo? Mira Draco….todo el mundo sabrá quien sabe mas que tu en esta clase….

.-¿no hay demasiada gente? Dijo pasando de Hermione y mirando la lista

.-Parece que tu club de fans no ha querido faltar.

.-a ver…a ver…dijo mirando los nombres – bueno no hay ningún problema dijo enrollando el pergamino.

.-¿Qué? Malfoy, no pueden estar aquí. Esta clase es de apoyo no para ligar con el profesor.

.-¿no eres capaz de darle clase a unas pequeñas chicas? Pensaba que eras mas humana….Las chicas de la clase empezaron a reírse.

.-Solo están aquí por ti…¿no te das cuenta?

.-eso es mentira, dijo una de las chicas de la primera fila .-yo tengo muchas dudas en pociones, Malfoy es el mejor en esa asignatura

.- En eso tiene razón….dijo mirando a Hermione con cara de superioridad.- no os preocupáis chicas, no dejare que Granger os eche. Hermione bufo y cogió sus pergaminos para la primera clase. Malfoy siguió hablando – Empezaremos con la poción Shrinking Solution, dijo Draco escribiéndola en la pizarra, -la solución para encoger.

.-Malfoy, la primera poción que íbamos a repasar era la cura de forúnculos

.-Creo que esta es la mas conveniente dijo sin dejar de escribir.

.-Pero yo no he preparado esa poción.

.-¿Qué pasa¿no eres capaz de explicar esa poción tan sencilla? Dijo riéndose de ella.

.-claro que si dijo ella picada, .-pero hablamos de que la primera poción seria la otra.

.-¿Quién tiene dudas con la cura de forúnculos? Nadie levanto el brazo ¿y la poción encogedora? Más de la mitad de la clase levanto la mano mientras Draco sonrió y miro a Hermione que estaba con el ceño fruncido.-creo que la clase ha decidido, ahora escribe los ingredientes en la pizarra.

.-….¿porque no lo haces tu?

.-Profesor¿puede venir? Tengo un problema con mi caldero. Dijo una chica del final de la clase sonriendo mientras se tocaba el pelo.

.-porque me llaman dijo dándole la tiza que había cogido antes. Hermione apretó la tiza con fuerza

.-si te sirve de consuelo dijo un chico de cuarto- te prefiero a ti como profesora.

.-gracias dijo Hermione con una leve sonrisa.

.-te has equivocado dijo Draco señalando la pizarra

.-no dijo ella leyendo de nuevo los ingredientes.

.-si, ese ingrediente no es necesario.

.-¡claro que si!

.-¿alguien me puede explicar lo que no es necesario?

.-yo profesor dijo una chica sonriendo.-solo es necesario las raíces de la margarita, y deben estar cortadas, lo demás de la margarita no es necesario. La chica miro a Draco que le sonrió y le asintió

.-cámbialo Granger, que error mas básico.

La chica lo miro con odio y rectifico a duras penas.

.-¿me puede ayudar? Dijo una chica de la segunda fila

.-si yo voy dijo Hermione moviéndose

.-no….prefiero al profesor Malfoy,- no quiero estropear mi poción. Draco rió más fuerte y miro a Hermione encogiéndose de hombros mientras escuchaba la duda de la chica.

Hermione miro la clase y suspiro dándose la vuelta y cogiendo un libro de pociones, por lo que veía Malfoy se las arreglaba muy bien solo con treinta alumnos. Le había ganado una batalla pero no la guerra.

La chica cogió sus libros al finalizar la clase

.-espero que mañana traigas tu clase preparada dijo Draco antes de que ella saliera de la clase. Hermione lo miro y no dijo nada. Solo se dio la vuelta y salio rápido por la puerta. Hoy había sido uno de sus peores días. -Mierda se me ha olvidado mi libro de runas dijo volviéndose a mitad de camino. Abrió la puerta despacio y vio como una chica estaba apoyada en la mesa del profesor mientras Draco estaba delante y le ponía la mano en el hombro y le susurraba algo en el oído.

.-Perdona dijo ella entrando en la clase al ver la escena

.-Megan, ahora nos vemos dijo despidiéndose de la chica que salio mirando al suelo cuando paso al lado de Hermione. Hermione la siguió con la mirada y cogió su libro mientras veía como Draco recogía sus cosas

.-¿también te vas a acostar con ella?

.-¿me estas vigilando?

.-Haz lo que quieras. Yo solo venia a por mi libro. Pero ten cuidado…mi paciencia tiene un limite.

Draco levanto la cabeza y la miro

.-me encantara verte cuando la pierdas sabes? Dijo haciendo una mueca

.-son mucho mas pequeñas que tu, te ven como algo que no eres.

.-¿acaso sabes como soy? Dijo pasando por el lado de Hermione .-no me conoces dijo dándose la vuelta y mirándola.

.-si te acuestas con ellas, entonces sabré como eres.

.-Entérate bien….dijo cogiéndola del brazo, Hermione lo miro con miedo .- ¡Olvídame! Dijo empujándola levemente. Ella quiso decir algo pero Malfoy había salido de la clase.

.-¡lo odio! Dijo dándole una patada a una mesa –ay! Joder…..dijo tocándose la parte dolorida.

**OooOooOooO**

Sirius caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts y se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore. Llamo a la puerta e inmediatamente obtuvo respuesta.

-adelante

Abrió la puerta tranquilamente, como tantas veces había hecho, sin embargo, esta vez era distinto, no mas castigos ni reprimendas de parte del director, ahora el era un hombre respetable y uno de los mejores aurores que existían.

Desde que entro a formar parte de la orden del fénix Sirius había participado en las misiones mas peligrosas y siempre había salido airoso. Mientras entraba en el despacho miro de nuevo la decoración tan peculiar de la habitación " Nada ha cambiado, todo sigue igual que siempre" pensaba Sirius mientras se acercaba a la mesa del director.

-Señor Black, pensábamos que ya no vendrías

-Lo siento. Tenia que resolver algunas cosas antes de venir.

-No pasa nada. Lo importante es que estéis bien.

-¿Estemos? No entiendo señor...

-Su compañero y usted por supuesto. ¿No le ha comentado nada sobre la misión?

-Dumbledore, me temo que no se a que se refiere.

-Extraño... bueno, no pasa nada. – Dijo mirando hacia la puerta- Señor Lupin ya puede entrar.

Remus entro mirando fijamente a Sirius sin pronunciar palabra. Se sentó en un sillón contiguo al suyo y espero a que Dumbledore hablara.

-¿ Remus¿ Que hace el aquí?- dijo dolido.

-Sirius, Remus y tu vais a hacer juntos esta misión. La orden del fénix se reunió con el hace pocos días y acordamos que ustedes eran la mejor pareja para realizar dicha misión. Siempre que han trabajado juntos han obtenido resultados muy satisfactorios para nosotros.

-¡Eso era antes! Tendrían que habérmelo dicho, yo también podré opinar sobre si quiero trabajar con este compañero o no.- dijo furioso.

-Sirius, no pretendíamos enfadarte. Solo queríamos lo mejor para la misión. Ahora bien, si tienes alguna objeción podemos buscarte otro compañero.- dijo para luego mirar a Remus- ¿Tiene usted algún problema con trabajar con Sirius?

Dumbledore y Sirius se quedaron callados mirando al chico de ojos miel. Desde que había llegado a la habitación no había dicho nada, y Sirius tenia que reconocer que se moría por saber que pensaba su amigo.

Remus permaneció callado unos segundos y después de meditarlo dijo:

Por mi no hay ningún problema, señor.

Siempre te escucho y resulta igual a nada  
Tengo mil dudas sobre tu sinceridad  
Creo que es justo decidir lo que te he dado  
Porque yo mismo decidí.

Y da igual quién tenga la razón  
Merezco mucho más que esto  
Porque sólo hay una cosa que quiero

-Estupendo, entonces Sirius tu tienes la ultima palabra- dijo insistiéndole para que aceptara la proposición.

Si mi compañero no ha puesto ninguna objeción, yo no voy a ser menos. Ahora si me disculpan- dijo levantándose- tengo cosas que hacer- dijo fríamente.

No te vayas aun, Remus y yo hemos de hablar un momento. Espéranos fuera y te guiare hacia tu habitación.

¿ Habitación?

Claro, vuestra misión se realizara aquí, en Hogwarts. Tras estas paredes se oculta una persona muy importante para el ministerio, necesita protección puesto que ya han intentado acabar con su vida varias veces. Voldemort esta muy interesado en algo que el tiene en su poder.

¿ Se puede saber el que?

Ya os lo diré a su debido tiempo. Ahora por favor, sal, y espera fuera

-De acuerdo

Sirius salió del despacho enfadado y ala vez confundido. Se sentía engañado, estafado... ¿ una misión en Hogwarts? Sentía que se estaban burlando de el. Y para colmo, tenia que tener a Remus como compañero, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, y tras haber decidido que tenia que olvidarlo. Pero... ¿ como olvidarlo si iba a verlo todos los dias¿Si sus ojos miel lo miraban con tristeza y ese sentimiento se le clavaba como puñales en el corazón? Sintió que iba a comenzar a llorar, así que se sentó en el suelo e intento calmarse.

¿Cuál es tu definición de "lo único"?  
¿En qué quieres que se convierta realmente?  
No importa cuánto ceda, nunca es suficiente

Bien, Remus... he hecho lo que me pediste. ¿ Estas seguro de que funcionara?

Eso espero... he de darte las gracias porque se que arriesgas mucho por mi culpa. Intentare no fallarte.

No te preocupes, se lo que hago. Pero dime. ¿Por qué lo haces?

¿ A que se refiere?

He sido conocedor de vuestra relación desde que empezó. También se que los dos habéis sufrido mucho. Mas de una vez he encontrado a Sirius llorando desde vuestra ruptura. Remus, se sincero ¿ Lo haces por amor o simplemente por venganza? Nadie sabe con certeza que fue lo que paso que provocara vuestra ruptura, mas me atrevo a decir que ni siquiera el lo sabe. Si lo haces para vengarte me temo que no voy a poder ayudarte mas, puesto que a los dos os tengo mucho aprecio.

Lo se, y de nuevo le doy las gracias. Pero no se preocupe, solo intento recuperar su amistad, no puede estar enfadado eternamente.

Se que son sinceras tus palabras, así que salgamos, que Sirius tiene que estar nervioso.

Los dos hombres se levantaron y salieron del despacho encontrándose a Sirius con los ojos rojos, signo de que había llorado.

**¿Cuál es tu definición de "lo único"?  
¿En qué quieres que se convierta realmente?  
No importa cuánto ceda, nunca es suficiente**

¿Sirius estas bien? – pregunto Remus preocupado.

Estoy bien- dijo seriamente- será mejor que nos acomodemos en nuestras habitaciones lo antes posible.

De acuerdo, síganme.

Dumbledore guiaba a los chicos por el castillo mientras que Remus, que iba detrás de Sirius, miraba como su melena se movía revoltosa. Sonrió recordando un día en que, tras hacer al amor, Remus acariciaba el pelo de su chico mientras este dormía.

**Como te dije me hundiré sin remisión  
Porque me encuentro donde yo quise decir.  
Si no es eso de lo que estás hecho,  
No eres entonces lo que busco  
El quererme no lo es todo.  
dame más  
No hay nada que hacer,**

Ginny estaba sentada en el poyete de la ventana mirando la luna, de repente un ruido hizo que despertara encontrándose con la realidad. Miro hacia todos lados y comprobó que el ruido provenía del exterior y sonrío al darse cuenta de que era Hedwig con una nota de Harry.

Dudo unos segundos sobre si leerla o no, pero penso que algún día tendría que hablar con el, así que cogió la nota y comenzó a leerla.

" _Ginny, lo siento, se que he sido un estúpido y que no debí presionarte para que hicieras algo que tu no querías. Por favor, te pido que me des una nueva oportunidad, te prometo que no te arrepentirás. Te espero a las 8 en la sala común._

_Te quiero _

_Harry"_

Ginny sonrió de nuevo " _Te quiero". _Le encantaba oír esas palabras de boca de su chico, sin embargo, sintió que esta vez dichas palabras no tenían el mismo efecto en ella. Se pregunto si algo había cambiado en su interior con respecto a Harry, pero no halló indicio alguno de ello así que se dispuso a arreglarse para encontrarse con su chico.

**Si no estas, para esto no eres lo que yo busque  
El quererme no lo es todo, pudiste darme más  
No sigas, no cambies, hay cosas que no me entregarás  
No es verdad sin más, pero está bien.**

**No hay nada que hacer,  
No cambies, hay cosas que no me entregarás.  
Esta vez no estás enamorado.  
Si no estas, para esto no eres lo que yo busque  
El quererme no lo es todo.  
dame más  
No hay nada que hacer,  
Estás cambiando  
Porque algunas cosas nunca serán mías  
Esta vez no estás enamorado.  
No es verdad no hay más  
Esta vez no estás enamorado**

Harry esperaba tras la puerta para sorprender a su chica. En su mano derecha llevaba una rosa y en la otra un sobre. Lo tenia todo pensado, cuando ella entrara le regalaría una noche inolvidable a base de demostrarle lo que era ella realmente para el.

Escucho pasos procedentes de la escalera cercana a la habitación de las chicas y nervioso espero a que Ginny entrara. Noto como el picaporte se movía con dificultad, pero no intento ayudarla para no estropear la sorpresa. Tras unos minutos, la cerradura cedió permitiendo a Ginny entrar.

-Bienvenida- susurro Harry apareciendo de repente.

-¡Harry! Me has asustado – dijo tras reponerse del susto.

-Lo siento... solo quería darte una sorpresa- dijo a la vez que le mostraba la rosa- Una hermosa rosa para la chica mas hermosa

-Eh...gracias- dijo sonriéndole y poniéndose colorada. Cogió suavemente la rosa que Harry le había regalado y se acerco para olerla- Humm..me encanta su olor...

-Lo se, me lo dijiste en nuestra primera cita- dijo sonriéndole tímidamente

-¿Ah si¿ Y aun te acuerdas? –Pregunto sorprendida- Pensé que no me estabas escuchando...- dijo mirando al suelo-

-Ginny, yo siempre te escucho, ya se que a veces parece que estoy distraído o que no te presto la atención que te mereces, pero créeme que no es mi intención ofenderte.

-Bueno...oye ¿y eso que es?- pregunto rápidamente para cambiar de tema y señalando el sobre que Hary tenia en la mano-¿ Es para mi?

-Adelante – Harry se acerco a ella y se lo dio – No soy bueno expresando lo que siento, hablar nunca ha sido mi fuerte, ya lo sabes. Te he escrito algo..- dijo sonrojándose- Bueno, léelo y júzgalo por ti misma.

Ginny abrió rápidamente el sobre y comprobó que en su interior había un papel donde Harry había escrito algo. Lo saco temerosa a lo que iba a encontrad y comenzó a leer en voz baja.

Te Quiero 

_Te quiero,  
son dos palabras  
que me enseñaste a decir  
Te quiero,  
es toda una vida  
que contigo aprendí a vivir  
Te quiero  
y aunque lo intente  
no te podría mentir  
por que a ti te debo la vida  
y si tengo que perderte  
preferiría morir.  
Te quiero  
quizás tanto como tu a mi  
a pesar de las lágrimas que derramo  
cuando no estas junto a mi  
Te quiero  
y pensar que nuestro orgullo  
no nos deja sentir  
esto tan puro y bello  
como el amor que siento  
por ti..._

Ginny ya no sabia que hacer para ocultar su asombro ante dicha declaración. Nunca imagino que su chico haría algo tan...tan romántico. Harry nunca había hecho nada así por ella, incluso el día que comenzaron a salir juntos ella tuvo que ser la que diera el primer paso.

-...No dices nada...- insistió Harry para que su chica le dijera que le había parecido el poema.

-No se que decir la verdad...estoy...

-¿Sorprendida? – dijo interrumpiéndola.

-Si...nunca me hubiera esperado que...

-Lo se- comento volviéndola a interrumpir- por eso lo he hecho, porque sabia que tenia que sorprenderte para que me perdonaras por lo del otro día.

-Harry...

-Ginny, escúchame. Se que piensas que lo hice por envidia a Neville y a los otros chicos, pero créeme cuando te digo que estas muy equivocada. Lo hice porque en ese momento lo necesitaba, porque te quiero- dijo despacio- ¡te quiero! Eso es lo único importante¿ Me oyes bien? No importa lo que digan los demás, yo solo quería estar contigo de una manera más...intima. Lo siento de veras, nunca pretendí...

-Harry...- dijo Ginny interrumpiéndole a el esta vez.

-¿Si?

-Dímelo otra vez

-¿ Como? – pregunto sorprendido- Esta bien, se que me equivoque, lo siento...

-No...eso no...dime que me quieres – suplico Ginny nerviosa

-Te quiero

**NADA**

-Otra vez...

-Te quiero, más que a mi vida –volvió a repetir el chico

**NADA**. No sentía nada, ni miedo, ni alegría, ni alivio ,ni siquiera amor. NADA. Nada sentía al oír a Harry.¿ Que le estaba pasando?

**Querías pero no eres capaz de darme más  
No hay nada que hacer,  
Estás cambiando  
Porque algunas cosas nunca serán mías  
Esta vez no estás enamorado, pero no pasa nada**

-Yo también te quiero- dijo rápidamente y abrazando al chico- olvidemos lo que paso¿ vale?

-Como quieras cariño- dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

**OooOooOooO**

Ron caminaba nervioso por la habitación. Sabia que ahora mismo su hermana y su mejor amigo estaban juntos, y no pudo evitar sentirse furioso. Había sido un cobarde, tenia que haber aclarado la situación antes de que todo se volviera mucho mas complicado, o antes de que su corazón estallara de amor. Juraría ante lo mas sagrado que sus intenciones no eran malos, no pretendía hacer daño a nadie, solo quería dejar de sufrir el. Mas bien, no se podría decir que el quería dejar de sufrir, sino que lo necesitaba, porque sentía como su alegría y su niñez se iba consumiendo poco a poco convirtiéndole en una persona amargada y triste. No quería convertirse en una persona así, sobretodo porque no quería renunciar a la persona que amaba. Se maldecía a si mismo por haber ayudado a Harry a recuperar a su hermana, pero no podía haber hecho otra cosa porque...los amigos están para eso ¿no? A veces deseaba no haber conocido a Harry nunca, a veces hubiera preferido no convertirse en su mejor amigo, porque, quizás, todo hubiera sido más fácil. Quizás, el _"El niño que vivió_", se hubiera fijado en el .Quizás, porque... por que no podía ocurrir¿Por qué Harry no se fijaba en el? Y un pensamiento le golpeo de repente." _Porque a Harry no le gustan los chicos",_ Incapaz de rendirse , intento no oír la voz de su conciencia. Pero las palabras volvieron sin piedad." _No le gustan los chicos". _Ron comenzaba a enfadarse y cuanto mas lo estaba mas podía oír esa voz en su interior_." Ya veremos si le gustan los chicos o no. No parare hasta conseguir que se enamore de mi"_ – dijo en voz alta. _"Cueste lo que cueste"_- dicho esto salió de la habitación para dar un paseo y así pensar en las posibles alternativas para conquistarlo.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Remus estaba colocando su ropa en el armario cuando Sirius, de repente, irrumpió en la habitación.

-¡TU!- dijo empujándolo- ¿ se puede saber que pretendes?

-Sirius cálmate...

-No me dala gana! Me habéis tendido una trampa¿ Por que no me dijiste lo de la misión cuando fui a tu despacho?- grito furioso.

-No te lo dije porque no me dejaste otra opción. Te empeñaste en preguntar cosas que no debías...

-Crei que ese tema ya estaba olvidado. Ni ahora ni nunca volveré a hablar sobre ello. Ya te dije que se acabo.¡Solo quiero saber por qué me has mentido!

-No te he mentido- dijo tranquilamente

-¡Si lo has hecho¡ podrías habérmelo dicho antes de que Dumbledore me llamara y quedara como un idiota¿y asi quieres que trabajemos juntos? Lo mas importante de tu compañero es la confianza y yo hace mucho que no confío en ti.- dijo mirándolo duramente.

-Se que estas enfadado y tienes todo tu derecho. Si al menos pudiéramos ser amigos...- dijo suplicante.

-Jamas, Remus, nuestra amistad murió el mismo día que murió nuestra relación. Me dejaste de la peor manera posible, sin ninguna explicación, así que...- dijo dándose la vuelta- solo hablaremos cuando sea estrictamente necesario, mientras tanto cada uno por su lado ¿entendido?

-No.

-¿Perdón?

-No pienso tratarte como un desconocido. Eras y sigues siendo mi mejor amigo. No puedes cambiar eso. No puedes pedirme que lo olvide.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo exijo .Ahora tengo que irme

-Espera..

-¿ que quieres?

-déjame decirte algo, por favor...quizás sea la ultima oportunidad que tenga para hacerlo.

-Esta bien

-Puede que estés enfadado conmigo, dolido, incluso furioso, y sin embargo no te culpo por ello porque se que tienes todo el derecho a estarlo. Incluso yo mismo lo he estado muchas veces. Nuestra amistad era envidiada por algunos y nuestra relación odiada por otros, y siempre he ignorado lo que los demás pensaran o dijeran. Solo me importabas tú. Tu eres lo mas importante para mi¿ no lo entiendes? Pero lo nuestro no podía ser...por eso te deje sin dar ninguna explicación, porque sabia que de una manera u otra intentarías convencerme de seguir juntos...y ni incluso ahora estoy dispuesto a volverlo a intentar. Son muchos factores los que impiden que pueda decirte lo que realmente siento, y espero que como amigo, al menos, puedas respetar mi decisión y no alejarme de tu vida para siempre.

-Eso quiere decir que nunca me dejaste de amar...

-Si eso te consuela, si, nunca deje de amarte, amanecía cada día llorando desde que te separe de mi lado, pero, sin embargo, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Se que ahora mismo no lo comprenderás ni querrás comprenderlo pero cuando estés preparado te lo contare todo.

-¿Ocurre algo malo¿ Me estas ocultando algo importante?

-Mi destino esta ligado a una profecía. Mi condición de licántropo me hace hacer cosas que jamás haría siendo totalmente humano.

No entiendo...

Por favor, no me pidas mas...solo te pido que no me alejes de tu vida...

Remus...

Sirius...por favor – susurro el licántropo.

Esta bien ,Remus, es evidente que no estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión pero ante todo eres mi mejor amigo y la respeto. Intentare al menos no fallarte en ese aspecto.

Sirius...- dijo abrazándolo – Gracias...

De nada amigo...de nada

**OooOooOooO**

.-¿Te has enterado? Dijo Ron sentándose al lado de Harry , el moreno lo miro y siguió leyendo el profeta .-es la primera salida a Hogsmeade, podríamos hacer algo no?

.-claro dijo Harry doblando el periódico.

Neville se acerco a los chicos y se sentó junto a ellos

.-Ya tengo mi cita para este fin de semana

.-¿y la elegida es…..? dijo Ron irónicamente

.-Hermione

.-¡que! Dijeron los dos chicos mirándose

.-no te atrevas a tocarla eh? Dijo Ron como hermano protector.-como se te ocurra….

.-que no, que no…. espérate….es que me la he encontrado en las escaleras y estaba de bastante mal humor. Además que esta Pavarti cada cinco segundos detrás de mí….necesitaba una buena excusa para que me dejara en paz este fin de semana.

.-¿utilizando a Hermione?

.-Harry, no voy a utilizar a Hermione….

.-¬¬ claro…

.-en serio…si me parece muy guapa, de verdad pero ella no deja de ser mi amiga. Solo salgo con ella para animarla. Os veo en la cena dijo levantándose. Harry y Ron le siguieron con la mirada.

.-Esta loco¿crees que intentara algo con Hermione?

.-Ron, por su propia seguridad espero que no….y no lo digo por nosotros si no porque no conoce a Hermione enfadada….Ron rió, la verdad es que Harry era muy especial, no sabia como había pasado todo esto, como había llegado a esa situación, como podía sentir miedo cada vez que lo veía, como sentía un peso en el estomago y esos cosquilleos cada vez que lo veía sonreír. No podía dejarlo por más tiempo

.-Harry….

.-¿si? Dijo el chico mirando el fuego fijamente. Las llamas se movían deprisa y los palos de madera se quemaban poco a poco.

.-¿te pasa algo? Pregunto el pelirrojo viéndolo tan ausente.

.-no…bueno si dijo suspirando. .-He hecho las paces con Ginny

.-Me alegro, no lo sabia. ¿y que tiene eso de malo?

.-supongo que nada, déjalo son cosas mías. De verdad. ¿Qué querías?

Ron apretó fuertemente la mano en el sillón y se levanto

.-nada, solo que…me iba a cenar. Nos vemos abajo.

Harry siguió mirando el fuego y después negó con la cabeza" _son tonterías tuyas Harry"_

**OooOooOooO**

.-¿tenemos que quedar con Neville? Dijo Ginny sentada en las escaleras

.-se lo prometí, además ha quedado con Hermione

.-lo se, y aun no me entra en la cabeza que le dijera que si….

.-No pienses mal dijo atrayéndola hacia el y besándole en la frente. Ginny se acomodo en su pecho por un rato y se separo al ver bajar a la pareja. .-¿y Ron?

.-No quiere salir, dijo Hermione disgustada.-últimamente ¿no lo veis mas serio?

.-Un poco dijo Harry cogiendo la mano de Ginny .-ese amor misterioso…..le tiene ausente.

Los chicos fueron a las tres escobas, Neville abrió la puerta haciendo pasar a las chicas primero.

.-Ni aquí me puede dejar tranquila. Dijo Hermione mientras se sentaban en una mesa y los chicos iban a pedir la bebida.

.-¿Quién? Dijo Ginny

Hermione hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Draco junto con Crabbe y dos chicas

.-No le hagas caso….Malfoy es así…

.-Lo se, pero odio que me deje en ridículo….Hermione vio como Draco cogió a la chica de la mano seguido por la otra pareja. Paso por el lado de ella y abrazó a su pareja de la cintura atrayéndola hacia el, como si quisiera demostrarle algo. Hermine lo miro sin perderse detalle con el semblante frío y serio

.-¿te encuentras bien? Pregunto Ginny

.-Perfectamente dijo mirando por última vez a Draco salir por la puerta y besar a su pareja en los labios. Después miro por la ventana a Hermione de nuevo y le hizo una mueca llena de irónica. Hermione apretó fuertemente su mano sobre la mesa, no entendía porque podía afectarle tanto lo que hacia Malfoy. Porque pensaba que no hacia lo correcto al salir con esas chicas.

.-Ya están las cervezas

.-Neville, perdona. ¿Podemos irnos a otro lado?

.-¿te encuentras bien?

.-no…..dijo un poco mareada. .-Solo quiero tomar un poco el aire.

.-yo te acompaño dijo cogiendola por el brazo y acompañándola a la salida.

.-¿Qué le ha pasado? Harry cogió la mano de Ginny y esta la aparto cogiendo su cerveza

.-No lo se, estaba hablando de Malfoy…y se ha puesto así. Será el calor de aquí. Dijo ella quitándose la chaqueta.

.-No hemos hablado de Hallowen….

.-es verdad dijo Ginny suspirando e intentado evitar los ojos de Harry.

**OooOooOooOooO**

La semana paso deprisa, Hermione seguía aguantando los comentarios de Malfoy de la mejor forma posible sin entender lo que estaba pasando. La chica intentaba concentrarse en poder dar su clase y no tener que verlo más durante todo el día.

Ron intentaba estar igual que siempre con Harry y hablar con el lo mas que podía, pero aun así no lo conseguía. Cada vez que veía que Ginny se acercaba no podía hacer otra cosa que marcharse y dejarlos solos. Pero lo que el no sabia es que Harry también lo estaba pasando mal. Aunque ya no discutía con Ginny sabia que la chica no estaba con el como antes. Que no lo perdonaba del todo, y lo peor es que no sabia que hacer. Ginny no quería estar a solas con él, siempre inventaba excusas absurdas para ir a la sala común, al gran comedor o a la biblioteca. No quiso decirle nada pero no podía aguantar durante mucho más tiempo en esa situación.

.-Vamos Ron…..además aun tienes tiempo.

.-Harry no quiero ir. Dijo tumbándose en la cama.

.-¿Qué pasa? Pregunto Neville junto a Dean entrando en la habitación

.-Ron no quiere ir a la fiesta de Hallowen

.-¿por? Pregunto Neville dejando los libros sobre su cama.

.-No tiene pareja

.-¡eso no es verdad! Dijo Ron mirando con odio a su amigo .-No tengo ganas de ir a esa estúpida fiesta.

.-¿seguro que no es por que no tienes pareja? Porque yo podría…

.-No, Neville…no necesito tu ayuda.

.-¿y tu con quien vas?

.-Pues con Hermione

.-¿Hermione? Dijo extrañado de nuevo Harry

.-Me lo pidió ella…dijo Neville excusándose.

.-¿ella?

.-si, no se…me dijo que si tenia pareja y le dijo que aun no. Y me dijo que si no me importaba que fuera con ella…pero os juro que no ha pasado nada….dijo negando con las manos ante la mirada inquisidora de los dos mejores amigos de la chica.-y por cierto he quedado con ella para hablar del disfraz. Adiós dijo corriendo antes de que los chicos le hicieran una entrevista sobre todas sus intenciones.

**OooOooOooO**

Malfoy vio entrar a Neville en el aula donde daban las clase de apoyo, no supo muy bien porque lo hizo pero se quedo en la puerta. Hermione rió ante un comentario de Neville y Draco se acerco más para mirar.

.-¿entonces te gusta mi idea?

.-si, claro Neville. Muchas gracias por ir a la fiesta conmigo…pero si quieres ir con alguien…

.-no, no….la verdad que con la persona que quiero ir…no creo que quiera venir conmigo.

.-No creo, si tienes a muchas chicas detrás de ti

.-¿No sabes que nunca puedes tener lo que quieres?

Hermione le miro y le hizo una media sonrisa, Neville le acaricio la nariz con los dedos y la chica rió.

.-¿vas a recoger el disfraz del zorro?

.-si, también recogeré el tuyo. Me tengo que ir. He quedado con Dean para explicarle herbología.

El chico se despidió y Draco se separo de la puerta alejándose un poco para que no lo viera. Neville salio corriendo y Draco miro la puerta abierta. Se dio la vuelta y siguió andando, se paro en seco y volvió a la puerta entrando en la habitación

.-Parece que vas en serio con Neville

Hermione se quedo sorprendida ante el comentario de Malfoy y sin hacerle caso siguió escribiendo en el pergamino.

.-El tonto de Neville….dijo riendo

.-¿Qué pasa¿Tienes miedo que otro chico del colegio te haga la competencia con las chicas? Por lo menos el no se acuesta con todas. Draco apretó la mano y se dio la vuelta.

.-Neville es patético dijo saliendo antes de que Hermione volviera a responderle.

**OooOooOooO**

El baile de Hallowen era una de las fiestas que mas le gustaba a los alumnos. Los chicos disfrutaban disfrazándose. Ginny y Harry eligieron vestirse de época. Harry la esperó en las escaleras, se acerco a ella cuando bajo y le beso la mano.

.-¿te esperamos? Dijo Harry a Neville

.-No, gracias dijo el chico poniéndose el antifaz.. Harry asintió y entro de la mano con Ginny al gran comedor.

Y allí estaba él mirándola bajar casi escondido, sus ojos la miraban como si nunca la hubiera visto antes. El vestido ajustado a su cintura le hacia mas atractiva. Sonrió sin saber porque se sentía así. Unos tirabuzones se apoyaban en sus hombros No pudo dejar de mirarla cada vez que bajaba un escalón despacio. Cerró los ojos intentando olvidar lo que le estaba pasando pero aunque los cerrara muy fuerte la imagen de ella seguía en su mente. Vio como Neville cogía la mano de Hermione y él le siguió con la mirada viendo como entraba en el gran comedor. Suspiro y negó con la cabeza. ¿Y ahora que hago?

**CANCION: what you are made of?**

_Tal como esperaba, no hay vuelta atrás  
Podemos retroceder y no doblar la esquina  
No lo puedo controlar, así me hunda o salga a flote  
Porque elegí el agua en la que me meto  
Que da igual si tú o yo si lo entiendes o si no  
Yo merezco mucho más  
Sólo quiero algo de ti  
Si no es eso de lo que estás hecho,  
No eres entonces lo que busco  
Querías pero no eres capaz de darme más  
No hay nada que hacer,  
Estás cambiando  
Porque algunas cosas nunca serán mías  
Esta vez no estás enamorado, pero no pasa nada  
Siempre te escucho y resulta igual a nada  
Tengo mil dudas sobre tu sinceridad  
Creo que es justo decidir lo que te he dado  
Porque yo mismo decidí.  
Y da igual quién tenga la razón  
Merezco mucho más que esto  
Porque sólo hay una cosa que quiero  
Si no estas, para esto no eres lo que yo busque  
El quererme no lo es todo, pudiste darme más  
No sigas, no cambies, hay cosas que no me entregarás  
No es verdad sin más, pero está bien.  
¿Cuál es tu definición de "lo único"?  
¿En qué quieres que se convierta realmente?  
No importa cuánto ceda, nunca es suficiente  
Como te dije me hundiré sin remisión  
Porque me encuentro donde yo quise decir.  
Si no es eso de lo que estás hecho,  
No eres entonces lo que busco  
El quererme no lo es todo.  
Dame más  
No hay nada que hacer,  
No cambies, hay cosas que no me entregarás.  
Esta vez no estás enamorado.  
Si no estas, para esto no eres lo que yo busque  
El quererme no lo es todo.  
Darme más  
No hay nada que hacer,  
Estás cambiando  
Porque algunas cosas nunca serán mías  
Esta vez no estás enamorado.  
No es verdad no hay más  
Esta vez no estás enamorado _


End file.
